Secret Central(Season 1)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Susie Singleton has been hired by her father at her old Alma Mater, "Secret Central High" where she starts her own club called, "Have You Heard Club" where they share each other's secrets and hopes. Based on the Hasbro dolls from the mid 2000s. Have you Heard?
1. Guide to Secret Central

A woman teaches Grammar at her Alma Mater, "Secret Central High" in Bronzeleaf, South Carolina. There she starts a "Have you Heard Club?" a club where people share about each other's feelings and dreams.

 **Have you Heard Club**

A club where people talk about each other's feelings and dreams. It's also a good place to tell each other's secrets if they're embarrassing.

 **Members**

Susie Singleton- The new teacher at Secret Central High. She was once a student at Secret Central High and was named Prom Queen, head of the school's paper, "The Central Chronicle" and was a skilled poet. Now she's moved into her recently widowed father's home with her niece, "Serena Singleton".

Brandon Brown- The cutest guy in school and Dean's best friend since he was 4. (Big secret: has a big crush on Sarah Simon)

Byroni Boyer- The local astrology girl.(Once befriended Magenta Morgan, but broke their friendship after she used her house for a commercial audition, claiming it's hers..)

Cathy Carson- Aspiring artist and Emma's cousin.(Has a huge fear of heights)

Dean Darling- The skater and Brandon's best friend since he was 4. (Reads his little sister's Girly Princess Gals books)

Emma Emerson- The pet lover of the group, Cathy's cousin, and Sarah's best friend since they were 2. (Big secret: Has a big crush on Brandon Brown)

Jenny Jenkins- The sports star.(Big secret: Is a fan of the girly singer, "Sweetie Tyrene.)

Lucy Lee- The ballerina.(Big secret: Her father was once Sweetie Tyrene's manager.)

Madison Meriwether- The beauty queen and Michael's girlfriend. (Big secret: Was once a child star on a hit tv show known as, "Maddie Sunlight".)

Michael Milano- The romance expert and Madison's boyfriend. (Big secret: Hates being alone)

Sarah Simon- The hippie of the group and Emma's best friend since they were 2. (Big secret: Has a big crush on Brandon Brown)

 **Other Students**

Alexis Allen- Rhythm guitarist of Roro and The Teenage Fairytales.

Andrew Aubin- Drummer and the only boy of Roro and The Teenage Fairytales.

Ashley Adams- Student Boddy President

Dena Demarco- Korean-American Filmmaker and one of Magenta's partners.

Earl Everly- A computer hacker and Jeff's best friend.

Georgina Griffith Bassist of Roro and The Teenage Fairytales.

Ivy Ingalls- Traveler girl and flute player.

Jeff Jackson- A soccer star and Brandon and Dean's rival.

Jen James- Cow girl.

Lizzie Lawrence- Surfer girl.

Magenta Morgan- Drama Queen/ Queen bee.

Malina Martinez- A good friend of Dean and a skater.

Missy Mips- Lead guitarist of Roro and The Teenage Fairytales.

Morgan Morrone- One of the cheerleaders.

Natalie Nicolby- 4th generation cheerleader.

Rudy Reynolds- A football player.

Rhonda, "Roro" Rodriquez- Lead singer of Roro and The Teenage Fairytales.

Tonya Taylor- Local shopaholic and one of Magenta's partners.

 **Faculty**

Principal Samuel Singleton- The school principal and Susie's father.

Myron Marblestone- The school's 9-10th art teacher.

Kosaku Kon- The math teacher for grades 9-10th. He loves to expose secrets.

Barbara Brown- The 11-12 grade music teacher of SCH and Brandon's mom. She was one of Susie's best friends growing up.

Sally Simon- The 9-10th-grade cooking teacher of SCH and Sarah's mother. She was one of Susie's best friends growing up.

Emily Emerson- The head librarian and Emma's mother. She was one of Susie's best friends growing up.

Monique Morgan- The Scottish 9-10th grade Drama teacher and Susie's old rival.

 **Others**

Darla Darlings- Dean's younger sister who seems to get in his way.

Martin, "Marty" Meriwether- Madison's divorced father and Susie's former boyfriend who owns Pizza Heaven.

 **Places**

Secret Central High- The high school where the Have You Heard Club takes place.

Pizza Heaven- The local hang out area where Susie had her first job.

Singleton Residents- The home of Susie, Samuel, and Serena Singleton. It lives across the street from The Brown's, The Simon's, and The Emerson's and between the Mips' and The Rodriquez's.

 **This fanfiction is dedicated to the discontinued doll franchise, "Secret Central" from Hasbro. I never read the notes, but I'm going to remix the characters in my version and how would they be like. As a child, I use to imagine Secret Central having their own show.**


	2. Susie Singleton

Susie Singleton

The new teacher at Secret Central High. She was once a student at Secret Central High and was named Prom Queen, head of the school's paper, "The Central Chronicle" and was a skilled poet. Now she's moved into her recently widowed father's home with her niece, "Serena Singleton". She use to live in Miami, Florida, but now is living in Bronzeleaf, South Carolina.

Back in Miami, she was a successful journalist for a newspaper. Her boss was about to retire and demanded her a promotion to the head of the company, but chose her father instead.

During her youth, she was best friends with Sally, Barbara, and Emily who were Sarah, Brandon, and Emma's mothers. They were in the hippie clique and helped out in the newspaper. She was also rivals with Monique, a Scottish girl with a high acting talent. Luckily, everyone loved Susie more than Monique.

Growing up with 2 parents and a big brother 4 years older than her, she read her mom's novels and was fascinated with her lectures and decided to go into writing. She even wrote stories on life in Bronzeleaf for her school papers.

She also was deeply in love with Marty Meriwether since she was 12 when he met her during their yoga class, but broke up after graduating high school due to colleges being far away.

She attended Miami University majoring in Journalism and graduated with a Bachelor's Degree.

One day, she was working hard on a report and got a phone call from her older brother, "Stanley" where he and his wife, "Summer" were going to work really hard on their music career and asked if she could take care of their only daughter, "Serena" and she agreed.

Age: 44.

Personality: Calm, serious, caring, eco-efficient, groovy, and talented.

Likes: Animals, peace, being vegetarian, the eco-system, her niece and father, grammar, books with pictures, classic novels, hippies, Marty Meriwether, recycling, disco, and helping those in need.

Dislikes: Her dad staying up late or getting hurt, eating meat, rude students, Monique Morgan, child abuse, rule breakers, and boredom.

Talents: Poetry, writing, cleaning, cooking, baking, photography, socializing, being stealthy, playing the flute, pet care, yoga, tie-dyeing, jewelry making, playing the guitar, singing, journalism, and juggling.

Birthday: April 18th.

Family: Samuel- father(School Principal, Sharon- mother(Deceased author), Serena- Niece, Stanley- Older brother(Rock Star), Summer-Sister in Law(Rock Star).

Love life: Marty Meriwether.

Favorite color: Rainbow.

Favorite food: Pizza.

Favorite music: 60s.

Favorite movie: 60s, Hippie movies, based on classic books.

Big secret: Once ate meat during a slumber party after mistaken a pepperoni slice for a veggie one in the fridge.

Phrase: Have you Heard?


	3. Brandon Brown

Brandon Brown- The cutest guy in school and Dean's best friend since he was 4.

He first met Dean, Emma, and Sarah when they were 4 during a high school reunion at a town hotel. In the kid's room, he saw some kids playing the board game, "Yumyum Castle" and he decided to join in while humming the jingle. After he won the game, he saw Sarah and fell in love with her gold hair.

During kindergarten, he met Magenta Morgan, who insulted his xylophone playing and calling him an off-key freak. There his mom decided that he should take music lessons so he won't give up on his dreams.

He lives between Sarah and Emma and across the street from Susie and her family.

During middle school, he was part of the school play, "Alice in Wonderland" as The Mad Hatter.

His mom, "Barbara" is Secret Central High's 11-12th-grade music teacher and an old friend of Susie's, his father is a car mechanic and his older sister, "Bella" is at Harvard Univerisity majoring in songwriting. He also has an 8-year-old younger brother named, "Bryce" who loves playing the drums and 2 3-year-old twin sisters named, "Bethany" and "Brooke" who love to sing.

Whenever he's not doing anything he helps out his father at the local car repair shop.

During his first day of high school he didn't have any plans for the future until he saw an Ad in the cafeteria for the Have You Heard Club a week later, there he joined and shared his secrets amongst the students.

Age: 14.

Personality: Cute, Cool, charming, and musical.

Likes: My Deanoman, Sarah, Hippies, Music, Cars, repairing things, Sarah's pet cat, "Coconut", beatboxing, parties, cute little animals, getting down and dirty, recycling, and hip hop dancing.

Dislikes: No music, detention, girls in love with me at the same time, and Sarah getting hurt.

Talents: Repairing things, singing, playing guitar, turntable, drums, keyboard and bass guitar, beatboxing, basketball, skateboarding, and Hip hop dancing.

Birthday: August 29th.

Family: Barbara- Mother(Music Teacher), Blake- Father(Car mechanic), Bella- Older sister, Bryce- Younger brother, Bethany and Brooke- Younger twin sisters, Bessie(Architect) and Bradley(Deceased violinist)- maternal grandparents, Granma and GrandBob- Paternal grandfather(Hairstylist), Bridget- maternal aunt(Historian), Buster- paternal uncle(Candy factory worker), Birdie paternal aunt(Historian), Bruce paternal cousin, Brianna- paternal cousin, Broden- adoptive maternal cousin,

Love life: Sarah Simon(So groovy and has really beautiful blonde hair.)

Favorite color: Red.

Favorite food: Pizza.

Favorite music: All of them.

Favorite movie: Musical, Rockstar, musical documentaries.

Big secret: Has a huge crush on Sarah Simon.

Phrase: Go 4 it.


	4. Bryoni Boyer

The local astrology girl of Bronzeleaf, South Carolina.

She once lived in Orlando, Florida but when she was 7 her parents thought that Bryoni and her sisters were taking too much of the city. So they decided to let her live with her paternal grandparents in Bronzeleaf, Florida.

On the day she moved to Bronzeleaf, she met a girl scout who was selling cookies named, "Magenta Morgan" she thought she would buy some Peanut Butter Bomb Bowls to cheer her up and she accepted it. There they became really good friends.

Every Saturday when it's clear out, she loves to camp in her family's backyard and watch the stars pass by. Magenta use to join her, but later on, she's joined by Sarah, Emma and Jenny time to time. Mostly Belen and her pet dog, "Aquarius".

Her grandparents held the town's astronomy club and that's how she got into the stars. In fact, that's the same club where she met Jenny, Sarah, and Emma.

During middle school, she was coming home from soccer practice when she saw Magenta at her house for a fashion commercial lying to the director that it was hers. There she stopped hanging out with Magenta and hung out more with Sarah, Emma, and Jenny.

During the summer she usually goes camping and never forgets all the camps she goes to during those times.

One time when she was at the summer camp she befriended a girl known as Tamika. She had her email address and her phone number but never knew her last name.

During the middle school play of Alice in Wonderland, she was the white rabbit.

On the first day of school, she read her horoscope that she will join a new club at her school. There she saw the AD for the Have you Heard Club and thought she would join.

Age: 14.

Personality: Logical, calm, nature-loving, peaceful, groovy, and happy.

Likes: Horoscopes, stars, her camp friend, "Tamika" planets, soccer, Jenny, her day planner, camping, seances, 4 leaf clovers, Greek Mythology, gardeners, and charm bracelets.

Dislikes: Pollutions, bad horoscopes, liars, losing her day planner, Belen being nosy, meat, rudeness, and getting detention.

Talents: Soccer, dancing, telling people's horoscope, horseshoe tossing, conducting seances.

Birthday: February 4th.

Family: Braelyn and Ben parents(live in Orlando as real estate agents), Brenna-older sister, Belen- younger sister, Brooklynn, and Brayden- paternal grandparents(Gardeners).

Love life: None.

Favorite color: Pink

Favorite food: Salad.

Favorite music: Peaceful.

Favorite movie: Greek Mythology, space, fairy tales, 1960s movies, musicals.

Big secret: Once befriended Magenta Morgan, but broke their friendship after she used her house for a commercial audition, claiming it's hers.

Phrase: The truth is in the stars.


	5. Cathy Carson

She's the aspiring artist of the group and Emma's maternal cousin.

She grew up an only child of her parents, who own a thrift store. When she was 5, she was helping her parents paint their new family thrift store by finger painting on the walls. She didn't get in trouble, instead, her parents thought it would be perfect for the decor.

Whenever her parents go out of town, her parents bring her to live with Emma and they have fun together with her pets.

When she was 7, her family went to Critterventures Amusement Park. There her family decided to go on the Turtle Shell Ferris Wheel, only to have her really scared. Causing her to realize she's scared of heights.

When she was 8 she got a pet rabbit for her birthday from Emma and named is, "Chalk" since it was white as chalk. Chalk has a habit of getting out of its cage and eating up the vegetables in the garden.

When she was in the play of Alice in Wonderland, she played as Tweedledee while Emma played Tweedledum.

During the first day of school. She wanted to spread her creativity through the school and thought she should join an art-themed club, but couldn't decide which one. During lunch, she saw a paper for the Have You Heard club and joined in with Emma and her friends.

Age: 14.

Personality: Creative, caring, sensitive, cute, and open-minded.

Likes: Art, pottery, visits to art museum, Van Gogh, flowers, arts n crafts activities, cute little animals, Cousin Emma, paintings and coloring books.

Dislikes: Bad art, Magenta, going on planes, animal cruelty, bullies, Magenta's rudeness, and being grounded.

Talents: Drawing, pottery, painting, sewing, gardening, dancing, and singing.

Birthday: September 2nd.

Family: Cory- father(thrift store owner), Evelyn- mother(thrift store owner), Emily- maternal aunt(Head librarian), Edgar- maternal uncle(Pet store owner), Eileen and Elbert- maternal grandparents, Ethel, Elizabeth, and Ellen- younger maternal cousin, Emma Emerson- maternal cousin.

Love life: None.

Favorite color: Magenta

Favorite food: Spaghetti and Meatballs.

Favorite music: All of them.

Favorite movie: Musical, Rockstar, and musical documentaries.

Big secret: Has a big fear of heights.

Phrase: Color outside the lines, It's more interesting in life.


	6. Dean Darling

The skater and Brandon's best friend since he was 4 during their parents' high school reunion playing Yumyum Castle.

His parents own the local skate park, "Sloohq Plaza" named after a Canadian skateboarder, "Daniel Sloohg".

One time he got detention for cheating on a science test with Brandon after they forgot to study, only to be caught by the teacher and gave them detention and as punishment, they had to take Darla to The Bidem Pops concert.

When he was 6, he saw skateboarder, "Johnny Cardinal" come into town.

He once had a pet parrot from Emma's family pet shop for a welcome home gift during his trip to Niagra Falls for a skateboarding convention but died when he was 10.

When he was 12, his parents got his younger sister, "Darla" the Girly Princess Gals reading start off books and read them to her while they work on remodeling the living room.

Whenever his parents are going to be home late, he babysits Darla and keeps her from making a mess.

A week after the first day of high school, he saw an Ad for the Have You Heard Club. He saw Brandon signing up and thought that he should join too.

Age: 14.

Personality: Laid-Back, daring, brave, and cautious.

Likes: Skateboarding, Emma, hip hip dancing, video games, cute little animals Girly Princess Gals books, playing in the mud, and

Dislikes: Darla getting in her face, Emma wooing Brandon, The Bidem Pops, detention, bad grades, and broken skateboards.

Talents: Skateboarding, hip hop dancing, video games, dancing, yo-yo tricks, Rollerskating, and magic tricks.

Birthday: October 28th.

Family: Diana and Dennis-parents(Skatepark owners), Darla- little sister.

Love life: Emma Emerson.

Favorite color: Orange.

Favorite food: French fries.

Favorite music: Hip hop.

Favorite movie: Sports, skateboarding, hip-hop, and animal.

Big secret: Reads his little sister's Girly Princess Gals books

Phrase: Never Say Never


	7. Emma Emerson

The pet lover of the group, Cathy's cousin, and Sarah's best friend since they were 2.

She met Sarah on her 2nd birthday and made a wish for a best friend and she did when Sarah grabs one of the ferrets their pet-sitting and Emma decided to play with it. Not only that happened, she developed a passion for animals.

Whenever Cathy's parents go out of town, she comes to her house and plays with their pets.

At age 8, she gave Cathy a rabbit for her birthday and named her, "Chalk" who has a habit of getting out of its cage and eating vegetables from the garden.

A week after the first day of high school, she found a paper for the Have you Heard club and joined in so she can express her deep love for animals.

She played Tweedledum in the school play, "Alice in Wonderland".

Age: 14.

Personality: Messy, tomboyish, cute, fierce, and animal-loving.

Likes: Animals, trips to the zoo, pet shelters, getting down and dirty Sarah, Brandon, safari trips, photography and Coconut the cat.

Dislikes: Animal cruelty, poachers, pollution, litterbugs, somebody squishing bugs, Magenta's horrible behavior.

Talents: Pet care, training animals, photography, yoga, dancing, singing, sewing, recycling.

Birthday: May 17th.

Family: Cory and Evelin- Maternal Aunt and Uncle(thrift store owner), Emily(Head Librarian) and Edgar- father(Pet store owner) Eileen and Elbert- maternal grandparents, Ethel, Elizabeth, and Ellen- younger sisters Cathy Carson- maternal cousin. Taffy-snake, Calypso-turtle, Digger-hamster, Adene-parrot, Estefania, Love, Alise, Elizabeth, Standford, Atkins, Trenton, Nacissus-fishes, Jojo-dog, Myst- Monkey, Mango-cat(Sarah's cat Coconut's twin sister),

Love life: Brandon Brown.

Favorite color: Purple.

Favorite food: Tofu Burgers.

Favorite music: Jungle music, country music, and 1960s music.

Favorite movie: Animal movies.

Big secret: Has a huge crush on Brandon Brown.

Phrase: Be nice to animals, you may come back as one in your life.


	8. Jenny Jenkins

The sports star

She comes from a really long line of sports fanatics. In fact, her paternal great-grandmother, "Judith Jenkins" was one the members of the found class back in 1920.

As a child, her brother, "Jeffrey" taught her many types of sports and when she was 5, her aunt Jo was having a soccer retirement party and gave Jenny a signed soccer ball and became a soccer player.

When she was young, she met Emma, Sarah, and Bryoni at her grandparent's astronomy club.

Time to time she visits Bryoni and camps in her family's backyard.

A week after the first day of high school, Jenny found a sign up for the Have you Heard Club. She was getting her hacky sack when she saw it. Then she decided to join to show her long line of sportsmanship.

Age: 14.

Personality: Tomboyish, sporty, daring, crazed-out.

Likes: Sports, Bryoni, pranks, Secret Central Bulldogs, long darts, dirt bikes, making announcements during contests, tag, surfing, skating, kickboxing, hockey, luchador libre, hackysack, and sports shops.

Dislikes: Cheaters, bad luck, ruined games, broken wheels, people who brag, and Magenta.

Talents: Soccor,

Birthday: May 20th.

Family: Jaime and Jenna-Parents(baseball teachers), Jeffrey-older brother(Professional basketball player), Jacqueline- maternal grandmother(Former gymnast), Jeffrey- maternal grandfather(Former footballer), Johnnie-paternal grandfather(Former Baseball player), Jean- maternal grandmother(Former Cheerleader, Joanna-paternal aunt(Pro skateboarder), Joel-paternal uncle(Martial artist), June-paternal aunt(Professional wrestler), Jordan-maternal uncle(Professional golfer), Jo-maternal aunt(Former professional soccer player turned sports magazine company owner), Janie-maternal aunt(personal trainer), Jeanette-maternal cousin(Cheerleading coach), Justin-maternal cousin(Golfing teacher, Joy-paternal cousin(Bowling alley owner), Jerry-paternal cousin in law(Bowling alley owner), Jake- paternal first cousins once removed, Judith-great- grandmother(Former marching band girl).

Love life: Douglas Durham(His dad is our school's 9th gym teacher)

Favorite color: Light purple.

Favorite food: Chicken legs.

Favorite music: All of them.

Favorite movie: Sports movies.

Big secret: A fan of the girly singer, "Sweetie Tyrene"

Phrase: Life's a game, play hard.


	9. Lucy Lee

The Ballerina of the group.

She started taking ballet lessons since she was 2 where she met Magenta Morgan. Most of her times she's Magenta Morgan's assistant. Whenever Magenta has homework, Lucy does it and Magenta takes the credit for it.

She met, Emma, Sarah, and Cathy at a slumber party when they were 6 and befriended them time to time.

Before she was born along with her twin brother and sister, her father was the manager of Sweetie Tyrene, but a horrible fire broke out and he didn't make it out alive. There Sweetie Tyrene got a new manager.

During her time in the play of Alice in Wonderland, she was the March Hare.

A week after the first day of high school, she was taking out her lunch when she came across the Have You Heard club. There she decided to join to make some real friends and to get away from Magenta Morgan.

Age: 14.

Personality: Charming, sensitive, loving, and calm.

Likes: Ballet, flowers, Miguel, Sarah, Emma, cute little animals, fairytales Girly Princess Gals, Sweetie Tyrene, rainbows, unicorns, princesses, and swans.

Dislikes: Swollen ankles, Magenta in my space and forcing me to do her homework, canceled ballet recitals, Miguel's kid brother, "Marco"

Talents: Dancing Ballet, singing, playing the flute, harp, and bells.

Birthday: July 8th.

Family: Lori-Mother(Ballet teacher), Lowell-Father(Deceased former manager of Sweetie Tyrene), Lynda- twin sister, Larry-twin brother, Lindsey- Maternal grandparents(Ballet dancers), Luella-maternal aunt(Ballet dancer), Lloyd-maternal uncle(Ballet dancer), Lillian-maternal cousin(Ballet Dancer).

Love life:Miguel Martha- Really cute football player.

Favorite color: Light pink.

Favorite food: Sugar cookies.

Favorite music: Ballet.

Favorite movie: Ballet movies.

Big secret: Her father was once the manager of Sweetie Tyrene.

Phrase: Life is a ballet.


	10. Madison Meriwether

The beauty queen of the group and Michael's girlfriend.

She comes from a long line of prom kings/queens and beauty pageant winners. She uses to live in Miami, Florida on her own galactic show, "Maddie Starlight" until she was 12 and wanted to live a normal girls life.

Her parents got divorced when she was 4 because of her mother, "Meghan" loved the high life more than Marty, who's her father.

Her mother didn't want her to do it, but the company her mother works in shows that Maddie Starlight is low on ratings due to her aging and decided to cancel the show for good.

As she left for Bronzeleaf, California she met up with her father and his next door neighbors adoptive son, "Michael" who was visiting his mother. There Madison felt love at first sight and not like the ones who played her love interests on TV.

Ever since that day, Madison and Michael have done a ton of dates from going to Pizza Heaven, to seeing romantic movies, to hanging at each other's houses. She is also friends with Cathy and Jenny.

On the first day of Freshman Year, Madison and Michael thought they would do something together. Then they saw an Ad for the Have you Heard club where they can talk about secrets and thought it would be a great idea.

Age: 14.

Personality: Romantic, fashionable, charming, and caring.

Likes: Wearing dresses, going on dates with Michael, makeup, fashion, being beautiful, fairytales, and roses.

Dislikes: Michael cheating on her, bad dates, runny makeup, Magenta, and mud.

Talents: Sewing, giving makeovers, good fashion sense

Birthday: August 3rd

Family: Marty Meriwether- Daddy(Owner of Pizza Heaven), Mildred-little sister, Meghan- mother(Tv producer), Mary and Maurice- maternal grandparents(Fashion designers), Marie and Mike -Paternal grandparents(Beauty pageant coaches), Mia-Paternal aunt(Jewelry designer), Paternal uncle(Accountant), Paternal uncle(Make-up artist), Manfred-paternal cousin(Dress store owner), Minna-Paternal cousin in law, Marie- paternal cousin, Mattie and Myrna paternal cousins.

Favorite color: Light blue.

Favorite food: Pizza and spaghetti and meatballs.

Favorite music: Love songs and ballroom.

Favorite movie: Romantic movies.

Big secret: Once a child star on her own show, "Maddie Sunlight"

Phrase: Be true to your heart and everything else will fall into place.


	11. Michael Milano

Michael Milano- The romance expert and Madison's boyfriend.

He was an orphan from Venice, Italy. His mother was American and his father was Italian. At the orphanage, he felt isolated and sad. When he was 7, he met Minti and Mandar Mulge who were planning to adopt a son, because that was Mandar's wish. He came up to them and liked them the minute he saw them. When he got to American he befriended his 3 daughters, Makara, Mahadevi, and baby Manesa.

When he was 10 he met Samuella Steele, they had their first date at her dad's burger shop. Usually, he would go with her until they were 12 and Samuella went too far when she constantly getting in his personal space.

A short time later, Mr. Mulge's friend, "Marty Meriwether" was babysitting him when his daughter, "Madison" was retiring from acting and when they met at the airport. It was love at first sight for them.

Ever since that day, Madison and Michael have done a ton of dates from going to Pizza Heaven, to seeing romantic movies, to hanging at each other's houses. She is also friends with Cathy and Jenny.

A week after the first day of high school, Madison and Michael needed a way to spend more time together and they thought the Have You Heard club and it was a great idea.

Age: 14.

Personality: Cute, Cool, charming, and musical.

Likes: Taking photos, giving romantic advice, dating Madison, basketball, and flowers.

Dislikes: Madison hurting her, girlfriend stealers, Samuella Steele, cheap gifts.

Talents: Giving romantic advice, photography, being the perfect boyfriend, basketball, looking sharp, and photoshopping.

Birthday: March 16th.

Family: Minti Mulge- Adoptive mother(Doctor), Mandar Mulge(2nd-grade school teacher), Mahadevi and Manasa- younger adoptive sisters, Makara- oldest sister(Hairdresser), Mehtar- brother-in-law(Party planner).

Love life: Madison Meriwether. I use to date, Samuella Steele.

Favorite color: Purple.

Favorite food: Spaghetti and Meatballs.

Favorite music: Romantic music.

Favorite movie: Romantic.

Big secret: Hates to be alone in the world

Phrase: Strike a pose.


	12. Sarah Simon

The hippie of the group and Emma's best friend.

She met Emma on Emma's 2nd birthday. She grabbed on the ferrets the Emerson's were pet-sitting and Emma joined in.

She met Dean and Brandon during a high school reunion when they were 4 in the kid's room while playing, "Yumyum Castle"

She met Magenta in Kindergarten while she was picking flowers and Magenta shoved her on purpose onto the flowers. Luckily, Emma came and helped her up.

To cheer her up, Emma gave her a kitten and named her, "Coconut".

Back in the early days, she use to be a girl scout.

She lives next to Emma and Brandon.

During her youth, she joins Bryoni, Emma, and Jenny for some stargazing on Saturdays. In fact, she met Jenny and Bryoni at her grandparent's astronomy kids.

In the middle school play of Alice in Wonderland, she was the head flower in the garden.

A week after the first day of high school, she saw an AD for the Have you Heard Club and thought she would share her hopes and dreams in the club.

Age: 14.

Personality: Peaceful, groovy, caring, sweet.

Likes: Brandon, Unicorns, flowers, peace, her pet cat, "Coconut" love, the 1960s, yoga, girly things, Girly Princess Gals.

Dislikes: Pollution, eating meat, Magenta, and violence.

Talents: Yoga, gardening, playing the tambourine and sitar, cooking, baking, sewing, pet care, painting, and surfing.

Birthday: March 17th.

Family: Sally- mother(9-10th-grade cooking teacher ), Sirius-father(Chef at Heaven Pizza), Petunia-little sister, Casey, "Starshine"-maternal grandmother(Yoga teacher).

Love life: Brandon Brown.

Favorite color: Pink.

Favorite food: Vegetarian meals.

Favorite music: 1960s, hippies, Jimi Hendrix, songs from musical, "Hair", and Bob Dylan.

Favorite movie: Musical, Rockstar, musical documentaries.

Big secret: Has a huge crush on Sarah Simon.

Phrase: Peace, Love, and Happiness.


	13. Stories

The first day of school- Susie Singleton's first day on the job and finds kids having some troubles. So she starts her own school club, the, "Have you Heard" club?

Have you heard about pimples- Madison accidentally gets pimples on her face and it's picture day, they need some old secrets to getting rid of them for good.

Have you heard about the other clubs- Susie goes through some school clubs and checks them out.

Have you heard about the school paper- Susie helps out in the school paper with the Have you Heard club and Magenta starts putting lies in the paper.

Have you heard about the school fair- Emma is running a petting zoo at the annual school fair and the animals go missing.

Have you hear about Susie's past- During the Have you Heard club meeting, Susie tells her friends about her life in high school.

Have you heard about the pranks- Brandon, Dean, and Michael pull a prank on Principal Singleton and blame Jenny for the crime.

Have you heard about Homecoming- It's the homecoming dance and Susie asks Marty to be here date, which complicates Madison.

Have you heard about Halloween- The community center is throwing their annual Halloween Party and Magenta is up to no good.

Have you heard about the substitute teacher- After the journalism teacher gets sick, Mrs. Singleton decides to fill in for him with merging both of her classes together?

Have you heard about the date- Susie has her 2nd date with Marty at the restaurant they go to and a critic complicates things.

Have you heard about gym class- Susie attends gym class with her grammar class and checks out some of the sporting events.

Have you heard about Christmas- The caterers has gotten stuck in a snowdrift and the Have you Heard club needs to help with the school's annual Christmas party.

Have you heard about the commercial shoot- The Have you Heard gang audition for a fashion line commercial.

Have you heard about cheating- Susie investigates on who stole her test answers after she came back from her father's office.

Have you heard about the fundraiser- Principal Singleton saw the budget on the Have you Heard club and needs a way to help his daughter.

Have you heard about Valentine's Day- Susie misplaces her Valentine's Day cards and needs to find them before school starts.

Have you heard about true love- Magenta finds love set on the exchange student from Spain, which causes problems for the school.

Have you heard about birthdays.- It's Sarah's 15th birthday and Emma and Brandon needs to find the perfect gift for her.

Have you heard about the pets- Emma accidentally brings her pets to school after a mix up with her backpacks.

Have you heard about the early dismissal- During the early dismissal, Susie needs to find out what to do for the Have you Heard club tomorrow.

Have you heard about detention- Susie runs detention after the person who usually runs it broke its arm.

Have you heard about the Parent teacher conferences- Principal Singleton is having the parent teacher conference and has encountered trouble with Meghan Meriwether.

Have you heard about the tutoring- Susie tutors Dean after he had some troubles with his grades.

Have you heard about the quiz show- A famous school quiz show has chosen Secret Central High as the next contestant and finds something strange about the competing school.

Have you heard about the Freshman prom- Susie decides to through a Freshman prom at her house and Serena tries to help out with her kid stuff.

Have you heard about the finals- Susie assigns her students and the Have you Heard club a partner book report for the final, and she encounters an old enemy far worse than Monique Morgan.


	14. The first day of school

In Bronzeleaf, South Carolina, A 44-year-old Native American woman with short dark brown hair woke up, got dressed and placed on her beaded peace necklace. She got downstairs to meet an overweight 71-year-old man with graying brown hair and glasses. "This is it?" he said, "My Susie Singleton is grown up and is teaching at her alma mater, "Secret Central High".

"Daddy," Susie shouted, "

Then a small girl with wavy brown hair, a pink dress, and a bow came in. "Morning Aunt Susie," greeted the girl, "It's the first day of 4th grade and in a new town."

"Look at you Serena," Susie said as she took a picture with her phone.

"It's been 3 weeks since we moved in with Grandpa," Serena said as her grandpa sheds a tear.

"What's wrong daddy?" Susie asked.

"You look just like your mother." answered her father, "I can't believe she died 1 month ago and it has been hard for me."

"She lived a good life Daddy," Susie replied as she hugged him.

30 minutes later, they arrived at Secret Central High. It was a 2 story building and with a purple and gold flag with a bulldog on it. Susie reflected on her life in high school where she was a skilled poet and head of the school paper, plus she was named Prom Queen.

A golden blonde girl with pink hippie clothes and a girl with light blonde braids and pet-like clothes were walking to school. "Best friends since age 2 and now high school freshmans." said the blond hippie.

"Indeedy Sar," replied the girl with braids.

"Hey Sarah, Hey Emma." said a voice.

It was a hunky boy with brown hair and headphones. "Hi Brandon." they blushed.

"He's a cutie," Sarah said romantically.

Then a skater boy with dirty blonde hair and braces came in, "Yo Brandon," shouted the skater as he high fives him, "How's the summer?"

"Really great Dean," Brandon replied, "The family and I traveled to the beach and I took some lifeguard training."

"Sounds like the Baywatch reruns paid off," Dean replied.

Inside the school, an African-American girl with an afro was reading her horoscope, "My horoscope says, "You'll join a new club at your school." She read as she bumped into a blonde girl with a gap in her teeth and numerous art supplies.

"Sorry Cathy," Bryoni said.

"That's cool Bryoni," Cathy replied, "Cousin Emma has been volunteering at the pet shelter since her parents own the place."

"Your moms are sisters after all," Bryoni replied back. "Have you found an art club?"

"I really need to spread my creativity." Cathy replied, "But I can't decide which art club to join."

"You'll find one," Bryoni said.

A red-haired female jock comes in with a soccer ball. "Jenny Jenkins has made it to Secret Central High is going straight to her homeroom before time runs out," Jenny said to herself.

She passed by a couple. The boy had tan skin and dark blonde hair and a girl with platinum blonde hair. They were holding hands and admiring their summers, "So Michael, I went to beauty camp and learned all the different types of fabrics." explained the girl.

"Cool Madison," Michael replied, "I visited my adoptive family in India."

Then a pink-haired girl accompanied with an Auburn-haired girl and an Asian-American girl with shades were heading to their lockers, behind them was a Chinese-American ballet dancer. "Magenta wait up!" Lucy shouted.

"Listen, dork," Magenta replied as she placed down her phone, "It's Freshman year and I like totally need to get ready."

"So Lucy, do you have my purse?" asked the auburn haired girl.

"Of course," Lucy replied.

"I'm going to film the misery of the dorks of Bronzeleaf," explained the Asian girl.

"Perfect Dena." Magenta replied with a sinister grin, "Now the losers here will be humiliated.

"I really got to avoid Magenta, Dena, and Tonya." Lucy thought to herself.

In the teacher's lounge, Susie met her childhood friends Sally, Barbara, and Emily, who were Sarah, Barbara, and Emma's moms. They were thrilled that she moved across the street from them. They were talking about their times in high school when a Scottish woman with and teacher's clothes, it angered Susie when she saw had "Hello, Monique." Susie said.

"Hello Susie," Monique replied in her Scottish accent, "I heard all about your mother's death. It's a shame to lose a parent."

"Monique, you've always been insulting everyone back then," Susie replied in anger, "Ever since you moved here from Scotland when we were 8."

"I've always been better than you." Monique replied back "I was the head of the drama club and had all the lead roles in our plays, but you took my prom crown and title for the head of the school paper, "The Central Chronicle" from me."

She grabbed Susie's decaf black coffee and drank it.

During lunch, she's been hearing kids whisper and get nervous, so she decided to talk to her father. "Daddy," "Can we talk after lunch in your office please?"

"Sure sweetie." Answered Principal Singleton.

In his office, Susie sat down, "A lot of the teens here seems to be hiding secrets," Susie explained, "I know I must respect my own business, but I'm thinking I can start a club."

"People do need to tell other's how they feel." The Principal replied in agreement.

"As I was eating my salad, I thought up a good name for the club," Susie explained, "The Have You Heard Club."

A week later, she came to her dad's office and got out the sign-up paper for the club. "Do you have a deep dark secret? Then join the Have you Heard Club. The club will have snacks, drinks, board games, and music. The first meeting will be held Thursday after school." Susie read.

"I love it, my daughter," Principal Singleton said in excitement, "And here's a bonus, I'm gonna let Serena join as an honorary member."

A week later, Susie was in the cafeteria when she saw the bulletin board. She placed the sign-up sheet and walked off to get lunch. Brandon and Dean were talking about the future when they came across the sign-up sheet. Brandon saw the ad and signed up, Dean did the same thing.

Then a hacky saw rolled under the bulletin board. Jenny walked up to the board and grabbed her hacky sack. She came from a long line of sportsman and signed up to share her athletic skills.

Lucy was taking out her lunch when she saw the paper. She figures she can join to make real friends and get away from Morgan and her posse.

Bryoni was taking out her lunch when she saw the advertisement, "I was right, a new club will be here." she said as she signed up.

Cathy, Emma, and Sarah were taking out their lunches when they saw the ad. They figured that they can share their deep desires.

Madison and Michael were holding hands when they saw the ad and signed up to spend more time together. They did a nose kiss and walked off.

The next day, Susie was placing her fresher-baked soy chocolate chip cookies, hard candy, baked potato chips, and some lemonade. One by one the club signups entered. Susie recognized all 10 kids from her classes.

"Hello, You may remember me as your new grammar teacher, "Miss. Singleton" I'm also the principal's daughter." Susie explained, "You're here because you want to share your secrets and dreams to someone you trust."

"A teacher is a trusty person." Bryoni reminded.

"Not Mrs. Morgan," Madison said, "She's Magenta's mother and she's too strict."

"She runs detention on the weekend and makes them do one act plays for the faculty" Brandon explained, "My older sister, "Bella" graduated from this school and got detention for singing too loud in class."

"She was my rival in high school." Susie explained, "Anyway for the first secrets, you can write them on a flashcard and give them to me and at the end of the year, I'll read them out loud."

"Okay!" the students shouted.

One by one they wrote their secrets and gave them to Susie. She read them and kept them hidden in a pink envelope with hippie stickers. "Sorry I'm late Aunt Susie," shouted Serena, "Grandpa had to pick me up and show me his office."

"This is my brother's daughter," Susie said to the students, "Her parents are traveling musicians and 2 years ago, they ask me to be her legal guardian and I agreed."

"Your niece sure is cute," Cathy said as she sketched her.

"Thank you," Serena replied.

Susie told them they needed a group photo for each member. She got out her camera and told Serena to take the picture. She got everyone together. "Say Have You Heard," Serena shouted.

"Have you heard!" they shouted as Serena take the photo.

The End.


	15. Have you heard about pimples

Jenny and Bryoni were arriving at Secret Central High and were ready for Picture Day. They were getting some moist towelettes in Bryoni's lockers when they heard a really loud scream in the girl's bathroom. They rushed quickly to find Madison with a lot of zits on her face. "What happened to you?" Jenny asked.

"I bought this new moisturizer," Madison complained. "I can't get my picture taken looking like this, I look like a pizza from my dad's pizza parlor."

"We'll figure out on how to get rid of your zits," Bryoni said as she placed her hand on Madison's shoulder.

"Good thing picture takes are held after school," Jenny said.

As they walked out, they ran into Magenta, Tonya, and Dena who were putting on their makeup. "What's up with Meriwether?" Tonya asked as she saw Madison.

"Has she gotten out of her dad's pizza shop and got pepperoni slices on her face?" Dena insulted.

"I've heard of pizza face, but never pepperoni slice face!" Magenta insulted.

The trio laughed.

"Not funny Magenta!" Bryoni shouted.

During grammar class, Miss. Singleton saw Madison with all those zits and she figured she can use some moist towelettes after class, "That's what we used." Jenny said as she raises her hands.

"Now let's get up to the synonyms," said Miss. Singleton.

After class, Madison got to her locker and tried to use the moist towelette, but it didn't work.

Jenny suggested that she tried to wash her face off, but still, nothing happened. "We should talk to Susie after school, it is our Have you Heard meeting," Jenny said.

During the Secret Central meeting, everyone got together while talking about beauty, "As you know, today is picture day." Susie explained, "I told my dad to let our club come last."

"That's a good thing," Sarah said.

Then Susie showed a picture of a younger Principal Singleton. "Who's the hunky guy?" Dean asked.

"That's my dad when he was a teenager." Susie answered, "He use to be really handsome back then and during his college days he started stuffing up on potato chips.

"I'm not so sure about getting my pic looking like this," Madison said.

"As you know," Michael said as he held her hands, "You're still beautiful, even though you have pimples all over your face."

"This remind me of when you were glasses when we first met," Madison remembered, "It's a good thing you switched to contact lenses when you turned 13."

Suddenly the pimples started to fall off one by one which shocked everyone, "Maddy," Cathy exclaimed, "Look at your face."

Madison got a mirror from her purse and noticed her pimples were gone, "It's clear," Madison said.

"Let me see that," Susie asked as she saw the moisturizer. "Combrate moisturizer, The most cleaningful moisturizer ever."

"That stuff is banned in the U. S for giving pimples." Bryoni remembered, "I've looked up cosmetic brands once for Brenna's 15th birthday. Luckily after 7 hours, the pimples come straight off."

Madison explained that she bought it last night at a convenience store and thought it would be good for her for picture day. They didn't know what to do with the moisturizer, so they decided to toss it out before anyone else gets zits.

"Now we can go get your pictures taken," Susie said as everyone cheered.

They walked to the auditorium and they all got their pictures taken.

To celebrate Madison's clear face, she decided to treat Jenny and Bryoni to some free pizza at Pizza Heaven. Susie decided to go there so she can show Serena where she hung out time to time as a teenager.

Later at Pizza heaven, they were plenty of teens getting some pizza. "One sausage slice with french fries and root beer." said a man.

He turned his head and he had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a blue polo shirt with the Pizza Heaven logo on it, black pants and shoes. Susie quickly recognized him as her old boyfriend, "Marty Meriwether".

"Susie," Marty said as he recognized her, "I haven't seen you since your mom's funeral."

"Well," Susie replied in a blush, "I'm working at our school now. Daddy couldn't run his house by himself."

Then a sandy blonde hair and Rachel Ruff, who was a college student at the University of South Carolina majoring in cooking. After Marty introduced her to them, she asked for their order. There they decided to have a broccoli pizza with fruit punch.

The end.


	16. Have you heard about other clubs?

Miss. Singleton was checking on their homework while the kids work on their reports for their latest book, "The Prince and The Pauper". She heard two of the students, "Morgan" and "Alexis" talking about club sign ups during lunch and were excited about them.

During lunch, she saw the Ads for different club sign ups and thought she would take her Secret Central Club members to some of the clubs this week. After lunch, she told the students, but they weren't so sure about them. Brandon, Michael, and Dean had to try out for the boy's basketball team, Sarah and Emma had to volunteer at the animal shelter, Madison had to help out her dad at Pizza heaven, Jenny and Bryoni had to try out for the soccer team, Cathy had to accompany her mom to her poetry meetings at the library, and Lucy had to work on some early Christmas shopping to save money.

"And won't it affect our Have you Heard meetings?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure it won't," Susie answered, "And make sure you don't join too many clubs, you could lose track."

The next day after school, she rounded up all the members and started off with the Drama Club. Inside the drama club was a group of kids working on this semester's drama play based off of King Arthur and the sword in the stone. "Hello there." said a familiar voice.

It was Monique, she was coming back from the bathroom and was accompanied by a blonde man with a red suit introduced him as, "Millard Morgan." "You must be Monique's husband," Susie said, "You both met while she was majoring in Drama at University of Glasgow."

"Good thing you never wed," Monique bragged, "Are you jealous cause I got married to my Millard?"

"Not really." Susie answered, "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Mostly I would help with the drama clubs and run weekend detentions as well," Monique explained

"Mother," Magenta groaned, "Are you going to help us rehearse for this semester's play?"

"Calm sweetie, Mommy's talking," Monique said.

"Look at here?" Tonya said, "Those Have You Heard losers are like taking a trip to some club meetings."

"Yeah," Dena replied, "Don't they have their meetings on Thursdays and it's Tuesday."

"Calm down girls," "They're playing Morgan LeFay and her witches. There is also the school's fashion club and our dance team, "The Secrets of Bronzeleaf."

"I remember them," "They won first place for 4 years in a row around our time."

"I got rejected by the team due to the dancing my parents taught me."

"The scots do highland dancing." Lucy explained to her friends, "And I am thinking about joining the dance team."

"Same here Lu," Dean replied,"I need to show my moves."

"I love to dance too," Sarah replied as well.

Suddenly the actors got stuck at the part where Arthur and Guinevere get married. Luckily, Madison came up and help recall the lines. Monique was impressed and offered her a spot on the drama club. Unfortunately, Magenta, Dena, and Tonya refused. Monique got mad at her daughter for rejecting a natural actress like Madison. Madison agreed to help so she can help make the costumes interesting and help them recall lines if they forget.

Michael started to act like Lancelot and carried Madison around. Then he took a picture of her acting like Guinevere. Then he remembered the photography club in the computer/technology dept and decided to sign up for it.

Later in the Art department, they saw some locals painting some paintings. Cathy was touched by their artwork. Then an African-American teacher, "Myron Marblestone" who teaches 9th-10th-grade art was amazed on how she gave him a canvas painting of a summer lake last week and offered her spot on the art club. She gladly accepts. Madison saw an Ad for the Fashion club and would love to use her fashion sense. So she signed right away, leaving the others worried.

As they got out they heard some acapella music. It was coming from the music dept. They followed it to the head music room where they meet Mrs. Brown and the school's glee club. As they were done Brandon said, "Hi Mom."

"Brandon honey," Barbara said as she gave her son a pat on the head.

Barbara told him about the school's music club and would love for him to join.

Susie remembers Barbara being in the school's music and glee club and was part of The Secrets of Bronzeleaf dance team. Brandon accepted his mother's music club.

"We'll look at more clubs tomorrow." Susie said to her club members, "Club dismiss."

The next day after school, she was accompanied by Serena. "Aunt Susie" Serena said to her aunt. "This is going to show the kids what different clubs are like right?"

"Of course Serena." Susie answered, "Have you thought about joining any clubs when you hit Middle School?"

"I am thinking about joining the journalism and drama club." Serena answered, "Just as long as that Monique Morgan doesn't mess up if she comes."

Everyone showed up late because they needed to get their stuff, Madison had to put on her makeup, and Jenny was trying out for the girl's baseball team. There they walked to the school's cooking club, run by Sarah's mother. Sally was happy to see them and thought they would try a free sample of the vegetarian nachos with shredded tofu and soy shredded cheese. Jenny thought it was nutritious, Cathy thought it was yummy and Dean liked it, but he had to make sure it won't get stuck in his braces.

"For the first meeting of the year, we're using organic recipes." Sally explained, "You know, there is an Eco lovers club.

"Perfect, I would love to join that Mom." Sarah, "And maybe come up with an eco-friendly way to tell a cute guy how you feel"

"It's also a good way to help animals." Emma,

"And to dance to show the pollution and what can we do," Lucy replied.

Outside, they heard some kids singing. There they saw a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and disco clothes, a Latino girl in blue clothes, a Caucasian boy with drumsticks, a goth girl, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair. pink clothes and a black leather jacket.

"We're practicing our new song, "Beautiful Secrets"." Explained the girl with the blue shirt, "I'm Rhonda Rodriquez, "But everyone calls me, "Roro", this is Andrew, Alexis, Georgina, Missy and we're Roro and The Teenage Fairytales."

Susie recognized them from next door where they play all the time. She asked if they can accompany her on the rest of the tour and they agreed. Georgia, Missy, and Alexis placed their guitars in their cases, Andrew placed his drumsticks in his backpack and they took off for the library.

At the library, they heard someone talking, "Marissa had snuck into her master's bedroom where she came across a half-written note saying that, "The sapphires ship 3." but she didn't know what it meant." the person said.

Turns out if was Emma's mother, "Emily" reading the first book of the year and they were reading, "Treasure Of A Person" by Sharon Singleton, who was Susie's late mother. Susie was really pleased that they're reading it in her honor.

"Emma, Cathy" Emily said as she recognized her daughter and niece.

"Mom," Emma said.

"Aunt Emily" Cathy said.

"I would love to read a famous love poem to Brandon," Emma whispered to her cousin.

Cathy giggled.

Sarah felt cautious and backed to the closet where she felt a thumb. Inside they saw a Japanese-American teacher. He was the 9-10th-grade math teacher, "Kosaku Kon" he was also the advisor for the school's math club. "What story are you reading?" he asked.

"Treasure Of A Person." Mrs. Emerson explained, "Apologizes for Mr. Kon, he always sneaks up on people and never minds his own business."

"Are we banning him from the Have You Heard Club?" Lucy asked.

"Yup," Susie replied in a whisper.

"So what secrets are you hiding?" Mr. Kon asked.

Susie explained that it's best if their secrets are held between the Have You Heard Club and he should work on plans for the math club. There he left in rage.

The next day was the Have You Heard Club meeting where she fixed up crackers with peanut butter and raisins and apple juice. Outside, Mr. Kon tried to sneak in, but Bryoni, Jenny, and Madison saw him. Madison gave him a girly makeover and he ran off, hoping he learned to mind his own business.

As everyone showed up along with the guest, Roro, and The Fairytale Teenagers came, the meeting got started. Susie talked to the to the advisors on the club that the HYH members are in. She discovered that the clubs are on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She also explained that she invited Roro and The Teenage Fairytales to share a preview of their new song, "Beautiful Secrets".

"We're the cool kids of Secret Central High

To share the Beautiful Secrets of our time.

Secret Central

Have you Heard

Magenta's got a style that will make us surprised.

The prom's the greatest night of our lives.

Secret Central

Have you Heard

Secret Central!" Roro sang.

Everyone applauded. The band also wants to wish the boys good luck on trying out for the school's basketball team Friday and Bryoni and Jenny for trying out for the soccer team.

The End.


	17. Have you heard about the school paper

It was Monday and Susie was carrying a folder with papers she graded. She was looking through her papers when she ran into her father, who's being a substitute teacher for journalism and the school paper to save money. "Daddy, your substituting for Mr. Meyers because his wife is having a baby," Susie said.

"It's going to be triplets." Principal Singleton answered.

"Like me and my siblings." said a voice.

Lucy came in with her twin siblings, "Larry" and "Lynda". Lynda had her hair in a ponytail and Larry had short black hair. Lucy explained that Lynda is starting to join the school's journalism club while Larry is joining the school's dance team. Susie offered to help time to time because it reminded her of her times in the school paper. Inside the journalism room, they saw that the only ones in the room were Magenta, Dena, and Tonya.

"Why are you avoiding us, Lucy?" Magenta ask.

"Because of your treatment," Lucy answered, "You keep using me as a shopping mule and your homework donkey."

"Do you love the newspaper?" Principal Singleton asked.

"Daddy loved reading the newspaper," Lucy said.

"Lucy, I know we never met Daddy," Larry whispered.

"I know," Lucy whispered, "But I'm just telling them what mom told us."

"Where are the other reporters?" "They're going to the school and the town for reports."

Principal Singleton explained that Magenta, Tonya, Dena were putting on makeup during class and suggested that they should work on the papers after school to keep them busy. Susie had to get going because she has to meet up with Sally, Emily, and Barbara for their trip to the town gardens. Magenta saw Principal Singleton starting to fall asleep and got an idea. She told her two cohorts about The Have You Heard Clubs meetings. "Those Have You Heard losers are having their secrets Magenta?" Tonya asked.

"Like of course," Magenta answered, "Maybe we can like totally humiliate them into revealing their secrets.

"By lying?" Dena asked.

"Yeah," Magenta replied, "By lying."

The girls started working on humiliating The Have You Heard Members. Dena went onto Palsblog. com and looked up pictures of the gang and photoshopped them with different pictures. Tonya and Magenta started to come up with nasty lies in the newspaper. "Lucy Lee stuffs gardening soil in her mouth and spits them on ballet critics," Magenta suggested.

"Good one Magenta," Tonya agreed, "And here's mine, "Hippie girl, "Sarah Simon" eats at Rudoph's Meat Shop on Tuesdays for dinner."

"Perfect," Magenta grinned evilly, "That'll so show those vegetarian freaks."

The next day, everyone has been buying The Central Chronicle and have been laughing at the lies. "Dean Darling wrestles sharks at the Columbia Zoo." Larry read.

"Check this?" Lynda replied, "Michael Milano makes out with cheerleader star, "Natalie Nicolby."

Madison was horrified by this and thought Michael was cheating on her. There she ran to the janitor's closet. Michael knew he would never cheat on Madison and he's only attracted to girls with real beauty outside and inside like her. Brandon came up and showed her an article about her, "Madison Meriwether dyes her hair with mustard." the article read.

"I'm a natural blonde." Madison cried.

"If I knew hair dye from my cousin, "Brianna", is that they show their real hair color," Brandon explained.

"Your definitely a natural blonde," Michael said as he wiped away her tears with his hankies.

As the day went on people were believing the lies in the paper. One was about Brandon being abducted by aliens at the local pool, Emma eating real dogs at a campfire, Jenny cheated on a basketball game, Bryoni wears clown suits to the library, and Cathy makes sculptures out of mud and cement.

During lunch, they were getting peeved off on the lies. As Michael was taking a bite of his turkey sandwich, he saw an article on Magenta Morgan being elected the coolest girl in the world. That's when they knew that Magenta and her posse are behind all of this, but they had to get Sarah and Lucy at the community center since their having lunch with some friends of theirs.

After school, Lucy was at her ballet class at the community center. The class was run by her mother, "Lori" she was a Chinese woman with her black hair in a bun and a tutu. After their routine, everyone has been talking about the lies about the HYH club. After some of the dancers left, Lucy looked into the mirror. Sarah came to pick up her little sister, "Petunia". She was confused on Lucy's attitude.

Lucy explained that her father was the manager of the girly singer, "Sweetie Tyrene" he died in a sudden fire in while shooting one of her videos. Sarah and Petunia felt sorry for her and promised not to tell, especially to her crush, "Miguel" and his pesky brother, "Marco"

A hunky football player with a Puerto Rican decent, "Miguel Martha" and his brother, "Marco". He started shooting spitballs at some of the participants, which made them very annoyed. "So Lucy," "Are you going to see the new Diabolical We movie?" Miguel asked.

"Of course with my brother and sister," Lucy answered

"Being a triplet has paid off huh?" Miguel asked.

"Yup," Lucy answered.

"Speaking of which," Sarah said as she pointed to Larry and Lynda.

They came up to them and showed the soil spitting and the butcher dinner lie. Sarah was horrified by it, so was Lucy. They also found out that Magenta and her posse wrote the lies. They met up with the other HYH members by the cafe and needed a way to stop Magenta, Tonya, and Dena.

The next day, Magenta, Tonya, and Dena were texting their friends when Principal Singleton called them to the office. As the trio got in, the HYH, Lynda, Larry, and Principal Singleton were glaring at them and Lynda had her video camera out. There the trio confessed they made the lies. Luckily, Principal Singleton had the intercom on and it horrified everyone. The trio bet they're going to get detention again, but Principal Singleton had something else in mind.

At the Have you Heard Club, she was sharing her secrets to the club. "I suck on my thumb and have a secret stash of traditional Scottish CDs," Magenta explained.

Well, I've seen my brother, "Stanley" suck his thumb when he sleeps and there's nothing wrong with a secret stash of Scottish music if you share them with your closest friends.."

"No way," Magenta denied, "I don't share them with HYH creeps."

Dena took a bite into a cookie with tofu egg substitute and soy milk in it, "Blec, what's with these stale cookies." she asks as she spat out the more of the cookie. Luckily, Cathy cleaned it up.

"They're vegan substitute cookies." Susie corrected, "I've been vegetarian all my life."

"I have a vegetarian cousin in Las Vegas," Tonya said, "She's a dietician as well."

"Your cousin, "Tanya"?" Dena asked.

"Of course," Tonya answered.

"I also use to take piano lessons," Dena confessed. "And I eat candy on Tuesdays when I go on a diet."

"There's nothing wrong with some sugar in your body and piano lessons are okay," Susie said.

"Piano music is perfect for ballet," Lucy said.

"Remember when we had that slumber party when we were 6," "That was the same time we met Lucy. Plus we showed her ballet to us."

Magenta ignored them and started texting while Tonya and Dena had conversations on the latest Boyz of Cruises song.

The End.


	18. Have you heard about the school carnival

The Have You Heard club was having their meeting and was talking about the school carnival tomorrow. Susie remembers going to one every year during her time in high school. She showed a younger version of herself back in 1986. She had long hair, hoop earrings, and hippie apparel and accompanying her were Sally, Barbara, and Emily when they were teenage hippies. Sh remembered playing the games, riding the rides and the arts and crafts tents.

Susie remembers the rules that the faculty must run the booths along with help with students from sophomore to junior year. Though relatives of the faculty can help if they want. Emma is going to help her mom with the petting zoo. Brandon congratulated her, leaving Sarah nervous.

The next day was the school's annual fair. Madison came in wearing one of her outfits for the occasion. Michael admired her outfit and they took a selfie.

Brandon and Sarah found the petting zoo and they fed the animals. Emma explained that her mother is running late, she and her dad had to repair the sink at home. Emma's younger sisters are playing with the rabbits and they decided to play with them. Little did they know is that they left the gate opened, releasing all the animals.

When they turned around they saw that the animals were gone. Emma had to find 1 goat, 3 chickens, 1 llama, 2 sheep, and 2 pigs. They decided to split up to save time, "I'll go with Brandon." Sarah said.

"No, me," Emma growled.

"Girls, girls." Brandon said as he calmed them down, "I should toss a coin to do it."

"Whatev?" Emma said, "It's going to be me."

"No, it isn't," Sara whispered.

"Head, "Sarah", tails, "Emma"," Brandon said as he tossed the coin.

There it landed on heads, "Heads," Brandon said, "I'm guessing I'm going with Sarah."

Sarah giggled as she walked with Brandon to find the animals.

"That psychedelic psychopath," Emma said in jealousy.

"Hey, Emma." Dean came up. "I'll help you."

Emma appreciated the offer as she stared at him.

Meanwhile, Susie and Principal Singleton were running the vegetarian bar when Monique came up with an elderly man he was Monique's father, "Angus Maccrum" Michael and Madison came up and were shocked to meet him. Madison explained that Angus was a famous golfer until he retired. "Why is he wearing a skirt?" Michael asked.

"That's called a kilt." Madison corrected, "A traditional Scottish fashion trend."

"Ay Wee Madison you're correct." Angus replied, "Monique has told me all about your wee club."

"He's visiting from Scotland and wants to see how I'm doing," Monique explained.

"Well Angus, you were always a good golfer." Principal Singleton said.

"Samuel," Angus replied, "I hope you don't mind I'm going to perform an old folk song on my bagpipes."

"Not at all," Principal Singleton answered.

Angus felt bummed that they didn't have haggis at the fair, but would love to try some nachos with soy cheese. As Susie was getting them, she saw the chickens eating from the trash can. "Daddy your not going to eat these chickens are you?" Susie asked.

"Well, I had a chicken salad for lunch." he answered.

"Well, I hope you didn't eat it alive," Susie said in anger.

"Isn't that chicken from the petting zoo?" Principal S asked as he turned around.

"Sounds they'll pick your noggins till they fall off." Monique insulted.

"Monique," Angus said in anger.

Meanwhile, Cathy and Jenny were doing the basketball toss and they both bet they can do it blindfolded. Mr. Kon who was running the booth loved the sound of that. So he blindfolded both of them and they made the shot, their basketballs rolled out of the booth and the 2 pigs started to play with them. Cathy and Jenny removed their blindfolds and saw the pigs. They picked up the pigs and their rewards, for Jenny she got an autographed basketball and Cathy got an art kit.

Sarah and Brandon followed the 2 sheep to the fun house. As they got inside, the looked around for the sheep. They checked the morphed mirrors, crossed the wobbly bridge, and slid down and slide where they found the sheep. Brandon congratulated Sarah for being brave and kissed her on the cheek.

Emma and Dean were at the strength tester when they saw the goat trying to eat a t-shirt. Emma attracted the goat with some grass and he ate it. There she told the goat to wait til they're done testing their strength. Dean got up to the middle and won the t-shirt the goat ate and Emma got up to the bell and won a 3 stuffed animals. She picked out a unicorn for Ethel, a monkey for Elizabeth, and a bunny for Ellen. "Remember when we were kids and we played Yumyum Castle?" Dean asked

"I always loved going to the Chocolate Forests and saw the chocolate bunnies." Emma answered, "In fact, that was the game we played when we first met."

"Of course," Dean replied, "Do you really like Brandon?"

"Yeah." Emma answered, "He's a cutie."

"Because it would be cool if you would date someone who's into skateboarding," Dean said.

Emma stared and blushed. There she took the goat back to the petting zoo while Dean smiled.

At the bouncy house, Serena was coming out with Petunia and her new friends, "Darla" who had long dirty blonde hair, a cute dress and is Dean's kid sister and , "Jesse" who had short black hair. They started to go to the balloon dart toss when they found a llama. So instead, they decided to play on the llama. Principal Singleton and Susie were taking the chickens back to the petting zoo when they saw the kids on the llama, "Serena what are you doing on that Llama?" Susie asked.

"Aunt Susie." Serena answered, "My new friends and I are playing with it."

"Get down," Susie shouted, "You'll scrape yourself."

Susie got up to the llama and got Serena down. Sarah, Brandon, Emma, Cathy and Jenny and Dean returned the other animals to the petting zoo and saw the llama with Petunia, Darla, and Jesse on it. Sarah got Petunia down, Dean got Darla down and Principal Singleton got Jesse down. Petunia thought it was fun. Sarah explained that they unleashed the animals. "It was a total accident Principal Singleton." Emma continued "I was busy playing with my sisters."

"This is just like when Susie and Stanley were like as kids," the principal recalled as he placed the llama back in the petting zoo and locked it up, "Stanley always had his love for meat while Susie loved the vegetarian meals. We would always get 1 veggie and 1 pepperoni on pizza night, Susie would bring the vegetables from the fridge to barbecues and have roasted veggies and Stanley would put extra barbecue sauce on his meat."

"Your brother sure loves to eat meat," Sarah said.

"You 2 were completely different," Brandon said.

"Aren't they your parents Serena," Petunia asked Serena.

"Indeed," Serena answered."They were always busy with tours recordings and rehearsals. Luckily I stuck with Aunt Susie vegetarian appetite so daddy wouldn't eat too many animals."

"Talk about rock star life," Jesse said.

"Oh man," shouted a boy with short brown hair and a baseball cap, "You have to have meat!"

"Sir, your next game is the ring toss," Earl said.

"What's with those 2?" Serena asked.

"That's my brother, "Jeff" and his partner, "Earl Everly"," Jesse explained, "Jeff always making things manly."

Jeff tried to do the ring toss but failed so he decided to do some mud wrestling. Unfortunately, Principal S didn't want them to do it, so he kicked them out of the fair. Then bagpipes started to play. It was Angus interrupting Roro and The Teenage fairytales. "Yo dude," Andrew yelled, "Get off the stage and take your bagpipes with you."

"I haven't finished my song," Angus replied with rage, "Haven't you ever learned patience?"

"Not Alexis," Andrew answered.

"Okay, you're getting off the stage this minute," Alexis shouted.

"Quiet you wee brats," Angus shouted as the guards came up and dragged him off the stage.

"Now we know where Monique gets her rudeness from," Emma said.

The End.


	19. Have you Heard about Susie's past

Susie was getting ready for the weekly Have you Heard Meeting. She looked at a prom picture of herself, her friends, and Marty. She smiled. Then Serena came in, "Hi Aunt Susie." Serena shouted.

"Serena", Susie said, "You came."

"I wouldn't miss this." She said, "You get to tell the club members about your times in high school."

"Just like yesterday, I was tye dying shirts," Susie replied.

"My aunt, Aunt Susie, 44 years old and still a hippie," Serena replied

All of the members of the group came in time. Bryoni and Sarah were psyched to hear Susie's story. "This is going to be totally groovy!" Sarah exclaimed

Everyone sat down and Bryoni said, "Sock it to me."

She told Brandon that it meant, "Tell us".

"It happened when she was 14 in 1986," Susie explained.

A flashback shows a 14-year-old Susie Singleton with long brown hair and hippie attire. Her best friends, "Sally Shelton, Barbara Blackwell and Emily Eaton came along in hippie attire too. "This is groovy." Sally said, "Our first day at High school."

"Loves the way girls," Susie said.

"Spread the love man," Emily exclaimed.

"Well, well love," shouted a young Monique MacCum, "The tree huggers have arrived at the school."

Monique had short red hair and was accompanied by, "Tina Tillman" who was Tonya's mother and "Ogum Yun Soo" who was Dena's mother. They were grossed out by the girls mini-skirts, bell bottoms, beads, and tye dye apparel, but they ignored them til they got up to their homeroom. "Hey sis," shouted a voice.

It was a hunky looking Native-American boy in western attire. He was Susie's big brother, "Stanley" and next to him was a beautiful girl with long strawberry blonde hair named, "Summer Smithton."

"Stanley met Summer during music lessons." Susie explained in the present, "And every day was a veggie and meat battle."

She then explained how she joined the school paper. The teacher at the time needed some reports in Bronzeleaf California and decided to let the recruits for the paper do them. After school she was looking around when she saw a lot of customers at the local vegetarian shop, "Veggie Vase!" inside the met the owner and interviewed why are there so may people.

He explained that his shop was low on money and decided to attract the customers with homemade vegetarian recipes and it worked. Most of the people are buying their products there. At school, the teacher was impressed and let her into the journalism club while Monique got in with an article of the grand opening of Wet Bunny a shop in the shopping plaza.

Whenever Susie goes out on the street she finds a wonderful scoop from visiting celebrities to rescues, to parties.

During Sophmore year, she was looking for a scoop to look for but was stuck. Then she heard some stray kittens. She knew they needed a new home and decided to give them to Emily since she's good with animals. She gave them a meal, some medicine and decided to keep them as pets.

A reporter from the school paper interviewed her on it and it was the happiest moment of her life.

At the end of Sophmore Year, the old reporter was going to retire and needed a new leader. The club members voted for who they wanted for the head reporter. Everyone in the club voted for Susie, except for Monique, who voted for herself which was against the rules. Monique and Susie argued, but the head of the paper calmed down and declared Susie the winner, much to Monique's anger, "Psychedelic!" Susie shouted.

Later, Susie had a slumber party at her house with Emily, Barbara, and Sally. Later that night, she got hungry and walked into the kitchen for a slice of veggie pizza they had. She didn't have her glasses on and saw her visiting brother from college in a blurry version, "What are you doing eating a pepperoni slice?" Stanley asked.

"Pepperoni?" Susie asked in horror.

"Here are your glasses," Stanley replied as she placed on her glasses.

"Bleck!" Susie shouted. She decided to keep this between her friends and her brother so no one would think she's a meat eater.

Then Senior year came and she had Marty Meriwether as her prom date. Principal Singleton came up on stage, "Now we're going to announce the class of 90' prom king and queen." Principal Singleton announced, "Marty Meriwether and Susie Singleton."

Susie and Marty were surprised and they got onstage to get their crowns. She wanted to know why is she elected Prom Queen, "Because I heard from the student body that you gave a wonderful scoop on the vegetarian shop being saved years ago and how you saved those stray kittens." Principal Singleton explained

"Far out Daddy!" Susie exclaimed as she hugged him.

During the present, Susie ended her story and dismissed the club meeting.

The End.


	20. Have you heard about the pranks

Brandon, Dean, and Michael were sneaking into the principal's office while he takes his nap. They just got out of lunch and were planning to give his office a makeover. Brandon squirted mustard all around the room, Dean spread glitter all around the place, and Michael rearranged the files. Principal Singleton was about to wake up and they ran off.

They needed to hide the evidence. They found a backpack all alone and placed the items in there. Little did they know that it was Jenny's backpack. Jenny placed on the backpack and Principal Singleton saw the trail of glitter leading to her backpack.

"I'm afraid I'll be serving you detention Miss. Jenkins."

"But I will be missing the homecoming princesses." Jenny whined, "My pals Sarah and Cathy are nominated, along with that drama queen, "Magenta" and the local flute player, "Ivy".

"It is true," Principal Singleton replied, "Miss. Simon has the psychedelic spirit like Susie had, Cathy did paint me that picture of puppies, and Magenta did recite the Ophelia scene from Hamlet."

Ms. Singleton saw the whole thing and knew that Jenny couldn't have done it because she usually do it as a sport and she hates glitter because she says that it's girly. As she was going to her classroom, she saw Dean with some glitter on his hands and Brandon with a mustard stain on his shirt.

She rushed back to the principal's office to check the files and saw that it had ketchup on it. She remembered seeing Michael with fries and a lot of ketchup on it. The janitor came in and asked her to leave. Susie knew that they pulled the prank and not Jenny.

After class, she walked up to the boys and Madison who was holding hands with Michael. "Gentlemen do you have something to say?" Susie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asked.

Michael stopped holding Madison's hand and she noticed the glitter, "Why is there glitter on my manicure?" Madison asked.

The boys confessed to Susie they did pull the prank on the principal because they were bored. "You have, to tell the truth," Susie said, "No matter the consequences."

"Michael, please," Madison said.

The boys decided, to tell the truth to the principal. They rushed up to the principal's clean office. They confronted the principal, "We have to tell you something Principal," Brandon said, "Jenny didn't mess up your office. We did."

"We got really bored and there was nothing to do," Dean continued, "So we decided to pull a prank on you."

"We got the glitter from Darla's art supplies and the mustard from Brandon's house." Michael continued.

"You were trying to stay out of trouble." Principal Singleton said, "My kids use to do that time to time when they were little. Though you're going to be serving detention after school. Thus missing the homecoming princesses."

He got into his seat and pressed the intercom button. "Jenny Jenkins is hereby free from the detention for trashing my office," he said.

Everyone cheered for Jenny's freedom. "Maybe Maddie can share her hairstyling secrets," Cathy suggested.

"Plus we can braid each other's hair," Sarah replied.

"Since it will be a just girl meeting," Lucy said.

After school, the girls heading to the Have You Heard Club meeting when they got the announcement that Ivy Ingalls is the homecoming princess. "She deserved it," Emma said.

"I loved the way you recited the school song on your flute," Bryoni replied.

"Hey there." said a girl in a British accent with Summer Blonde hair.

She was the Freshman homecoming princess, "Ivy Ingalls" she didn't have any plans and thought they can join them. The girls agreed.

At the Have You Heard meeting, the girls were styling each other's hair and enjoying some organic crackers. Susie came in with the Freshman princess crown and placed it on Ivy. "This is just like Queen Elizabeth II's coronation on 2 June 1953," she said.

Susie took a photo of the girls and they loved it.

Meanwhile, in Detention, the boys were thinking about what they did and are hoping they won't be awful at the homecoming dance. "Oh please, no one would date you losers, except Meriwether, she's attracted to charm guy, "Mikey"."

"What are you 2 doing here?" Michael asked.

"We got detention for hacking into the computer system and changing grades," Earl explained.

"My parents said one F and I won't go to the dance," Jeff said.

"Quite lads." shouted Mr. Kon, "I'll be running detention and all of you won't be free until you finish these 3 math papers and do both sides of the paper for them."

"Math equations." Dean said, "That's simple."

The boys started working on their nap while Mr. Kon takes a nap saying that he loves detention.

The End.


	21. Have you heard about Homecoming

It was homecoming night and Susie was heading to the Meriwether house down the street in a very beautiful pink dress. Marty came out wearing a blue tuxedo. Susie was delighted and this made her think of all the homecoming dances she's been to with Marty. Then Madison came down in a very beautiful blue dress, "You look beautiful Madison." Susie comments.

"Thank you," Madison said in a nervous look.

Susie felt confused. She decided to take their homecoming picture when they get to the dance.

As the dance, it was 1960s theme, where they showed tie-dye decor, peace symbols, and psychedelic tablecloths. "Groovy," Susie said as she comes in, "I'm so happy Daddy made the homecoming theme, "1960s"

"Michael," Madison said as she saw her boyfriend.

"I'm kind of nervous," Madison said.

"About what?" Michael asked.

"My dad dating Miss. Singleton." Madison answered.

"That's not that bad," "Georgia's mom got divorced and got remarried to another man."

"True," Madison replied.

"Well, well," said Madison in a black dress, while Dena and Tonya accompanied her in the same dress as her, "Beauty Queen's daddy is dating that horror hippie teacher."

"Don't talke about Miss. Singleton like that!" Madison yelled.

Madison left to get a drink.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Emma were chatting when they were dazzled by Brandon with romance, "Hi Brandon." they said flirtatiously to him.

"Sarah, Emma, you look beautiful," Brandon said as he blushed.

"Have you asked who are you going to dance with during the slow dance?" Emma asked.

"I haven't," Brandon answered.

"I hope you pick me," Sarah said.

"No, me," Emma said.

They both left to dance on the dance floor. "Dude, you have to make up your mind," Dean said to Brandon.

"I'll toss a coin. Heads Sarah, Tails Emma." Brandon said as he tossed the coin. "Heads, I'm dancing with Sarah."

"Hello people," Principal Singleton said, "Before we announce our homecoming king and queen, we are going to see one of our own to her dance routine. Here she is, "Lucy Lee""

Lucy came up in a ballerina themed dress and did her dance. She did an arabesque, a pirouette, and a leap. As she finished her dance, everyone applauded.

"That was some good dancing Lucy," Cathy comments.

"You had a lot of practice for that night," Bryoni replied.

"Really rad dancing dudette," Jenny comments.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile.

Principal Singleton announced the homecoming queen, "Irma Ingalls" who is Ivy's older sister, and the homecoming king was, "Jeffery Jenkins" who's Jenny's big brother. Irma had blonde hair in a bun and Jeffery had red hair. After they got their crowns, their siblings came up and congratulated them. "Oh please, talk about a bunch of lame-o jocks." Magenta insulted.

"Did they get their formal attire from the sweat shop?" Tonya asked in rudeness.

"Maybe they got them and a loser shop at the mall?" Dena suggested.

"I know people do this all the time and it shows rudeness Daddy," Susie whispered to her father, "But they need to learn a lesson."

She grabbed 2 punch cups and tossed them at Magenta, Tonya, and Dena. "We're leaving!"

As they left, Principal Singleton announced that it's time for the slow dancing. Sarah and Brandon, Madison and Michael, Susie and Marty and all the romantic couples got onto the floor and dance. Madison told Michael that Susie and her dad looked really happy toward each other and hope Susie will make a better mom.

After the dance, everyone went home, except for Sarah and Brandon. They stayed and talked. "Brandon, I'm wondering if I can kiss you?" Sarah asked as she held his hand.

Brandon smiled and said, "Of course."

Then he thought about Emma but decides to wait til he's ready to figure out who he loves. He leaned up to Sarah and they kissed.

The End.


	22. Have you heard about Halloween

Susie was fixing up some pretzels, organic veggie chips, and vegan cookies. She was dressed as a cross between a witch and Medusa.

"Hi Auntie" Serena shouted in a princess costume.

"Oh Serena," Susie said as she was dazzled, "You look good in your costume."

"You did suggest to shop for costumes at the local thrift store."

"Cathy's parents were totally nice of me to get that groovy costume of yours at a 50% off discount."

Principal Singleton came in wearing a firefighter costume, "Now Susie." Principal Singleton said, "I'm going to take Serena and her friends trick or treating while you have your Halloween party with your club members."

"Peace Daddy." Susie replied as she made a peace sign.

Susie explained to Serena that in the last meeting she suggested that they should do a fusion Halloween party.

As they left, the HYH members came up. Sarah was a hippie/princess, Brandon was a knight/mummy, Dean was a ninja/vampire, Lucy was a mermaid/ballerina, Jenny was a Native American/spider, Emma was a cowgirl/cat, Bryoni was an alien/samurai, Madison was a harem girl/angel, Michael was a devil/zombie, and Cathy was a nurse/greek goddess. "Welcome to Casa Del Singleton: Halloween Edition." Susie announced.

"Really good Halloween decor." Cathy commented.

"I used the most organic pumpkins for the jack-o-lanterns and the pies." Susie explained, "My mom taught me many recipes and how to use vegetarian substitutes."

"Is that your old Mermaid ballet recital dress from last spring?" Madison asked.

Lucy nodded, "And did you sew that costume yourself?" Lucy asked, "Only you can make an outfit so unique like that."

"Of course" Madison answered, "I also sewed Michael's outfit."

"Nice work with the stitches Baby," Michael comments Madison.

"It is" Madison answered, "And aren't you cute in your devil/zombie costume?"

As the little ones of Bronzeleaf were trick or treating, Magenta, Tonya, and Dena were dressed as flappers trying to laugh at their costumes. "Did you get a load of the boy with the alien costume?" Dena asked.

"Talk about Alien Invasion," Tonya answered, "I don't want them to probe my wardrobe."

"Plus that girl with the mummy costume," Magenta asked, "She's under wraps."

Then Tonya's younger twin sisters, "Tracey" and "Tess" came in. Tracey had her hair in a braid and was dressed as a ninja while Tess was dressed as a librarian and had pigtails, "The Halloween party can wait for twerps." "We're going to ruin The Have You Heard loser's party."

"Tonya," Tess said curiously, "What's with the toilet paper and eggs?"

"It's been like tradition to tp someone's house and to toss eggs at them," Magenta explained.

Tess and Tracey took some candy from the candy bowl and saw that it's vegetarian candy. Tess knew that Tracey has to be healthy and they ate them.

They snuck around the fence and saw the Have You Heard gang having fun. Sarah was blindfolded and breaking a vampire piñata, Emma was bobbling for apples, and Lucy was dancing to some Halloween tunes.

Magenta, Tonya, and Dena started throwing toilet paper and them. Susie suspected something was wrong. Tess and Tracey knew that they would ruin the party, so they took the eggs and placed them in the fridge, "I'm going to get us some more punch from the fridge." Susie said as the others partied.

As she got inside, she saw the eggs and doesn't remember buying extra eggs. Then she heard noises behind the table. There Susie got an idea, "Oh my, there's some trick or treaters outside with genuine costumes by famous fashion designers." Susie said sarcastically.

"Genuine Halloween costumes?!" Magenta asked in delight.

They three girls got out only to find no trick or treaters. "Aha!" Susie shouted, "I knew it, you girls are trying to ruin my party."

"Well, you losers don't include us," Magenta explained.

"That's because you're always running people's life just like your mother," Susie replied back.

"She's handing out traditional Scottish candy at her house." Magenta explained, "I mean Bagpipe Bars, lame."

"You got that right girl." Tonya replied angrily, "I hate Scottish Candy, I can't get the flavor."

Tracey and Tess came in looking mad, "We'll take it from here Ms. Singleton." Tess said.

"Now we're going to the Halloween party at the library," Tracey said to her sister and her friends.

"And we'll be borrowing Dena's camera to make memories." Tess continued as they left the Singleton party.

Outside, Darla was dressed as a fairy and asked Susie why are the Taylor Twins dragging Tonya, Magenta, and Dena. Susie explained to them that they're trespassing the party. There Susie gave every single one of the kids vegetarian candy.

During the party, they all took turns giving out candy til Principal Singleton and Serena came back. "Daddy, Serena, your back," Susie said as she hugged her father and niece. "Look at all the candy I got Auntie," Serena shouted as she showed her candy.

Susie saw that most of the candy are vegan. "Groovy Serena," Susie comments.

Let us take a picture of your guys before you kids go." Principal Singleton said.

In the backyard, Principal Singleton got out his camera and said, "Say, "Supernatural!"

"Supernatural!" The HYH Club said as he took their picture.

The End.


	23. Have you heard about Substitute Teachers

Susie was finishing a lesson when she got called to the principal's office. Once there, Principal Singleton explained that the journalism teacher is sick with a cold and needs her to fill in the shoes for the journalism class. He also said that the school is trying to save money so he decided to let one of the teachers teach 2 classes at once. "Aren't you forgetting something, sweetie?"

"Happy birthday Daddy." Susie said, "And tonight we'll be rolling out at Skateolove roller rink."

Later that day she took her class to the journalism room. Amongst them were Andrew, Lynda, Magenta, Tonya, and Dena. "We should get a scoop on Madison's latest outfit or Cathy's painting," Lynda suggested.

"Or Mr. and Mrs. Emerson's wedding anniversary at the roller rink."

"Why not one on me?" Magenta asked.

"No Magenta." Susie answered, "It's not always about you."

"Cathy," Andrew said, "Can you tell us about your parents wedding anniversary?"

"Aunt Emily and Uncle Edgar had a wonderful wedding anniversary." "We went to the roller rink."

"It was one week away from Discopalooza." Emma continued, "And they slow danced to Spandau Ballet's, "True". Also, that was their wedding song."

"I remember Discopalooza as a teenager." Susie said, "I go there every year."

During the day, Susie taught both English and Journalism and did a really good job on the classes.

Later that day she arrived at Skatelove roller rink in hippie attire. There the guest of her dad's 72nd birthday, who are the members of the HYH club and a few of Principal Singleton's closets friends. As they got up to them, Susie noticed that Maddy wasn't there. "Look what Maddy is wearing," Jenny shouted.

Madison came in wearing an outfit she just bought at the thrift store. Bryoni, Emma, and Sarah walked up to her.

"I really like the patterns on your clothes." Bryoni comments.

"And that makeup suits you." Emma comments.

"Totally," Madison replied.

Magenta, Dena, and Tonya came in wearing matching outfits as always.

"So what brings the dork writers here?" Tonya asked.

"We're celebrating Principal Singleton's 72nd birthday," Susie said.

"Talk about old." Tonya insulted.

"Don't make fun of him like that." Sarah said, "You should respect your elders."

"Have an eggless/soy milk carrot cake." Susie offered,

"Don't you like need milk and eggs for cake?" Dena asked.

"Yeah," Susie answered, "But this is vegetarian."

"Ick," Jeff said as he took a bite of a chili dog with bacon bits in it, "Meat is the real champion."

"Technically they're good for muscles." Earl continued.

"Don't talk for me, Earl!" Jeff shouted.

"He needs moisturizer towelettes." Sarah said,

"Plus he sounds like Stanley" Susie replied, "Anyway Daddy, he send you a happy birthday from Las Vegas."

"Home to all you can eat buffets?" Principal Singleton asked.

Susie nodded, "There's plenty of veggie chili nachos and organic popcorn with margarine for everyone." Susie said.

The party guest roller-skated, danced, and ate the vegetarian food. Meanwhile, Magenta and her posse just sat down, "You know Magenta," Dena whispered, "He does make a good husband for you."

"He could," Magenta said, "Just as long as he doesn't leave a mess behind."

Then it was time for the disco dancing contest. Principal Singleton decided to take care of it. He got his roller skates and started to dance. There he showed his dance moves, even though he's obese and elderly. The DJ declared Principal Singleton the winner.

The next day was the HYH club meeting. The gang congratulated Principal Singleton on his dancing. He recalled the day he won the sweetheart's dance off on Valentine's Day 20 years ago. Sharon and Samuel showed that love can conquer all, even when at Mid-life crisis, he also said that the journalism teacher is feeling better and some people can work with a small cold.

Little did they know is that Mr. Kon is spying on them. Principal Singleton saw him and got an idea, he got out a disco album and they started to dance. "I hate disco music," Mr. Kon shouted, "They make me think of my parents."

He ran off in humiliation. Principal Singleton explained that he learned about the teacher's likes and dislikes. Everyone was impressed and started to dance. Sarah, Cathy, Jenny, Bryoni, Lucy, Madison, and Emma got in the middle and started to dance in the same order. "You know Grandpa," Susie said, "They could make a really good girl group."

Then they stroke a pose and everyone applauded.

The End.


	24. Have you heard about the date

It was their weekly Have You Heard meeting. Susie came in wearing a beautiful hippie outfit. Everyone felt stunned by it, "You look gorgeous in that outfit Miss. Singleton." Madison comments, "I also love your hair."

"And you still have you peace medallion," Emma replied.

"I had this since I was a little girl," Susie explained, "My grandma, "Stacey Seymour" gave it to me for my 5th birthday. She got it during her trip to Woodstock."

"That's the big hippie festival!" Sarah recalled in excitement, "They had Jimmy Hendrix in it."

"Isn't Seymour your mom's maiden name?" Dean asked.

"It is Dean," Susie answered.

"That sounds cool." Dean replied, "Anyway what's the occasion."

"Marty and I are going on our 2nd date," Susie explained.

"Where's the place?" Bryoni asked.

"De Chiara's" Susie answered.

"That's one of the most finest restaurants in town." Jenny said, "They have the best salads in the county."

"And the coolest cakes in South Carolina." Lucy continued.

"Normally for my dates with Maddy, I would keep it simple like a picnic, a stroll in the park, a lunch, or a movie."

"I use to do those things to Michael." Madison said, "But this is a really good place to go on a special occasion."

Sarah and Emma imagined each of them taking Brandon to De Chiara's and kissing him, "Are you 2 okay?" Brandon asked as they snapped out of it.

"We're fine Brandon." Sarah and Emma answered.

"So cause," Emma said to Cathy, "What would you do for your dates."

"I would sketch a picture for them," Cathy explained,

"Your horoscope says that your date is going to go, great Miss. Singleton." Bryoni said to her.

"Remember to be true to your heart teach." Madison said, "My dad had always cared for you since you guys met."

Later at De Chiara's, she met up with Marty. He was wearing the same tux he wore to the homecoming dance, "Our 2nd date." Marty said.

Inside they walked in and bumped into a man with graying hair and a beard, "Sorry sir" Susie said.

"Don't bother," the man said, "I don't want any hippies ruining my night here."

"What's wrong with hippies?" Marty asked.

"Nothing, except for their long hair, hatred for meat, and music." the man replied rudely.

She got really annoyed by the man. Then she realized that the man was, "Velio Saso" one of the most strenuous food critics in South Carolina. She remembered seeing him at Pizza Heaven as a teenager and said that, "Pizza Heaven is the only place were Hippies can go to for a quick pizza slice." she was haunted by things whenever Velio goes into a restaurant.

They sat next to Velio's table and he looked serious at them. The manager of the restaurant came in with dark black hair and a red suit. He was the owner of the restaurant and a close friend of Principal S, "Gesualdo De Chiara" "Susie Singleton," he said with excitement, "Your father has told me that you would return one day. I'll be serving you and Marty tonight."

"I'll have the house salad with veggie chili on the side and orange juice," Susie said.

"And I'll have the veggie ravioli with a side of bread sticks," Marty said

"Coming right up," Mr. De Chiara said as he walked up to Mr. Saso, "And what will you have Mr. Saso?"

"I'll have the house salad with veggie chili on the side and orange juice." he replied as Susie got shocked.

"That's what I ordered," Susie whispered to Marty.

They were annoyed on what he said, but they enjoyed the food and the atmosphere. For dessert, they both ordered the eggless lemon cake. At the end of the date, Susie walked up to Mr. Saso who was about to leave. "Why did you order the same things as me?" Susie asked.

"My wife is a doctor and she says that I have to lower my cholesterol." Mr. Saso said in grief.

Susie clearly understands him because her father is going through a lot of things since he's old.

2 days later they were having their Saturday pancakes. Susie was cooking pancakes, Serena was drawing a picture of a bunny, and Principal Singleton saw something interesting in the paper, "Hey Susie," Principal Singleton said, "You should check this out."

"Food critic Velio Saso ranks, "De Chiara's" 5 stars. The food is organic, the workers are polite, and the entertainment." she read, "And I couldn't have done it without a local, "Susie Singleton." a language arts teacher at Secret Central High."

"Congrats Aunt Susie," Serena shouted.

Then she got a call from Marty, saying that he had a swell time at the restaurant and would love to go on another date next week at the roller rink.

The end.


	25. Have you heard about Gym Class

The class was waiting for Miss. Singleton to teach them. Then she showed up with a cup of organic decaf coffee. "Okay Class," she said, "We'll be going to the gymnasium today so you can get ideas for assignments on the grammar words I showed you."

At the gymnasium, Coach Durham who had short blonde hair, purple eyes, and gym clothes, was teaching kids about basketball when Miss. Singleton came in. "Who invited the writing losers here?" Jeff asked.

"No one sir." Earl replied as he shoots the ball and aimed for the net, "Miss. Singleton seems to be having lessons here."

Miss. Singleton told her class to think of the first thing that comes into their head in basketball and grammar.

"Jeff Jackson constantly insults the students in the gymnasium and is very brutal." Ivy wrote down.

"Earl loves to attend gym class with his classmates and is delighted by his good grades." Sarah wrote down.

"Coach Durham is examining all of the students to make sure they don't slack off." Miguel wrote down.

Susie saw that the students were working on the paper and she was impressed.

Jeff thought he could ruin the language art's class by hitting one of them with a basketball. He tossed the ball, but Jenny grabbed it and aimed for the net. Coach Durham was impressed and he thinks that his son can come over to her house after school. Jenny agreed because she has a huge crush on his son since 6th grade.

After class, Miss. Singleton saw all the sports team availability. She recalled some of her friends playing baseball, football, and basketball in her high school days. She saw Jenny going out of the gym pretending she's playing soccer. "Miss. Jenkins." Susie said, "I can't thank you enough for saving our skins."

"No prob." Jenny replied, "9 years of sports playing paid off."

"In my household," Jenny explained, "I pretend to be an announcer whenever I do my chores."

"That's quite amazing," Miss. Singleton replied, "But do are you using the words I taught you?"

"I proceed with my vocabulary as I won't severely damage my grades," Jenny answered.

After school, Miss. Singleton was taking photos of squirrels and rabbits in the park when she saw Brandon and Dean playing one on one while Michael was keeping score. Dean made a score and Brandon congratulated his best friend. Madison, Emma, and Sarah were watching them play. Susie came up to them and loved the way the boys are playing basketball, "Wanna play 1 on 1 Miss. Singleton?" Michael asked.

"Go 4 it Miss. Singleton" Brandon shouted.

"Go Michael!" Madison shouted. "You're my hero Michael!"

"Strike A Pose" Michael shouted.

Susie did a dribble, she shoots, and aimed for the net, "Not bad for a girl." Dean comments.

"How are your dance classes, Dean?" Miss. Singleton asked.

"Rad," Dean said, "Sarah, Lucy and I are working on this new routine and you'll love it."

"Show me the routine on the next meeting okay Mr. Darling?" Miss. Singleton asked.

"Got it," Dean replied as she left.

"Doesn't Brandon look dreamy playing basketball?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"He does," Sarah answered in a whisper while they stared lovingly.

Dean stared lovingly at Emma, then he remembered something, "I have to go," Dean said, "My parents will be working home late and I need to babysit Darla"

"I have a date with Madison," Michael replied, "We're going to watch the 12 Dancing Princesses at the dance hall."

"Oh, Michael," Madison said romantically.

At Jenkins residents, she was listening to some Sweetie Tyrene music when Jeffery came to her room. She quickly stopped playing her music and switched it to hip hop music, "Jeffery" Jenny said, "I'm just listening to music."

"I brought a scrapbook of our long line of sportsmen." Jeffery said, "Figure you can pass the time while you wait for Douglas to show up."

They looked in the scrapbook and showed pictures of their parents teaching them how to play baseball, meeting their Grandpa Johnnie Jenkins for a baseball signing, their Aunt Jo giving Jenny a soccer ball that got her into the sport, their Uncle Joel teaching them martial arts, their uncle Jordan taking them to a golf game, their Aunt June taking them to a wrestling match and their cousin Jeanette teaching them cheerleading.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang and Douglas was at the door. He looked a lot like his father, but younger. Jenny blushed and started to play football with him in the backyard while working on some vocabulary. She asked him if she can go mini-golfing with him next Tuesday and he said yes.

The next day at the Have You Heard meeting, Jenny was doing some sit ups while Bryoni was recording it on her phone. Lucy was keeping track of how many sit-ups she does. "100 sit ups," Lucy said, "Nice job."

"Life's a game," Jenny said, "Play hard."

Susie comes in and gathered the club members, "So we all have our sports." Susie said, "Bryoni and Jenny are on the soccer team, the boys are on the basketball game, Lucy does ballet, Sarah, Emma, and Cathy do yoga, which is a natural hippie sport."

"My cousin Joy owns a bowling alley in Myrtle Beach with her husband, "Jerry".", Jenny explained,

"Didn't their son, "Jake" just turned 6?" Bryoni asked.

"He did?" Jenny answered, "He's getting bigger."

Then Miss. Singleton recalled Dean, Sarah, and Lucy about their dance routine. They kicked off their socks and shoes and did their dance. After they posed, the gang applauded.

The End.


	26. Have you hear about Christmas

Susie and the Have You Heard gang were wrapping up their Christmas festivities. "Our first ever Have You Heard Christmas Party has come to a close," Susie said.

Sarah and Emma started to get closer to Brandon. "Brandon," Sarah said, "A mistletoe."

"Girls ugh-" Brandon said nervously as they both kissed Brandon on the cheek, only for him to feel the cheek Sarah kissed on.

Emma walked up to Cathy and saw the pot holder she made. It had puppies with Santa hats on them. The only problem was, she doesn't know who to give it to.

Principal Singleton knocked on the door and Susie opened it. She saw that her father was in a bad mood, "What's wrong Daddy?" Susie asked.

"The catering company is stuck in a snowdrift and the guest at the party is going to starve." Principal Singleton explained, "I hate it when people starve."

"I'll help. I can fix up some vegetarian meals in the cafeteria." Susie said, "Just as long as Mr. Jackson doesn't ruin it."

"He won't" Michael replied, "He'll be in Charleston visiting his Grandma for Christmas."

"How did you know that?" Dean asked

"Earl told me in science class," Michael replied.

"2 parties in one day." Bryoni said, "This gets better."

"Plus there's a surprise for you in the gym." Principal Singleton said.

As they got to the gym where the party was held, Susie saw a familiar figure in country attire. It was her older brother, "Stanley" Susie said in a shock. "Hey, Susie." Stanley said, "Summer and I decided to head back to our hometown for Christmas and get a chance to rekindle with our Serena."

"Mom, Daddy" Serena said as she embraced her parents.

One of the party guests was a local high school girl in western attire, "Stanley and Summer Singleton, the singers." the girl said in shock.

"Jen," Dean said in a shock, "What brings you here?"

"One of the famous singers in the country is performing here." Jen answered, "And he's going to do some mighty fine musk y'all."

"Listen," Susie said, "The Have You Head club members and I are catering for the party because the caterers got stuck in the snow."

"Christmas meals always include ham and turkey," Stanley complained.

"No way Stan," Susie said, "Tofurkey."

"Miss. Singleton was right about the arguments on their appetite," Lucy whispered.

"What is tofurkey anyway?" Dean asked

"It's that tofu that tastes like turkey." Sarah explained, "My family has it every year for Christmas."

"They've been doing this since the 1970s," Emma said.

In the kitchen, Susie got out some vegetarian food while Stanley looked disgustingly, "You and your vegetarian appetite." Stanley groaned.

"Here's the plan," Susie said to the HYH members, "Sarah and I will handle most of the cooking, Brandon, Emma, and Lucy you'll handle the desserts, Bryoni, Madison and Michael you'll handle the drinks, and Dean, Emma, and Cathy you'll handle the non-cookable."

Jen came in and asked if she could help and they agreed. Susie whispered in her ear on what she should cook and decided to do it.

Meanwhile, Cathy, Emma, and Dean looked around for the potato chips when they saw it on top of a shelve, "Cathy," Dean said to her, "Could you get the up there?

"Ugh," Cathy answered nervously, "No thank you."

"This was like in Critterventures Amusement Park where I got really scared on the Turtle Shell Ferris wheel." she thought to herself.

"Don't worry cous-" Emma said to her cousin, "I'll get it for you."

"Do you guys spend Christmas every year with each other?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we do it at one of the houses," Emma answered, "This year we're doing it at my house. The pets need their photo ops."

"I'm giving Darla the new Chanukah edition of Girly Princess Gals," Dean explained.

"Your family celebrates Chanukah," Emma recalled as she tossed down a big bag of chips.

"Yup," Dean answered as he caught the bag.

Brandon, Jenny, and Lucy looked around the pantry to find what they can make for desserts when they saw some instant bake products and decided to use them.

Bryoni, Madison, and Michael found some lemonade, milk and ice tea and decided to use them.

Later, the party was starting. Susie and Sarah made buttered carrots, nut roast, red onion and beet pie, squash and rosemary soup and for her brother a roasted turkey. "I know you like meat," Susie explained, "So Jen roasted this turkey for you."

"In my family," Jen explained, "We come from a long line of barbecue cookers."

"Mighty fine," Stanley replied.

Then Cathy realized on who should have her pot holder. She came up to Jen and gave the pot holder to her as a thank you for helping.

3 days later was Christmas Day. Stanley gave her a snow globe from Las Vegas while she gave her father a tie-dye pillow she made, Serena a puppy from the pet shelter, and Stanley and Summer a pair of pajamas for each of them. After a festivities of their Christmas together. Susie decided to go to Marty.

During her walk to the Meriwether's, she saw that her students are having a wonderful Christmas. Brandon was singing Christmas Carols with his siblings, Bryce, Bethany and Brooke, Emma and Cathy were taking photos of their pets in Christmass attire, Sarah and her sister, "Petunia" were playing music, Bryoni, and her family were getting Kwanzaa together, Jenny was having a snowball fight with her parents, Dean was giving Darla a Chanukah edition of Girly Princess Gals and he started to read one about a safari in Russia in secret, Lucy was dancing with Lynda and Larry while their mom took pictures, and Michael and Madison were holding hands while looking at snow.

At Meriwether Residence, she met Marty in a Christmas sweater. He gave her a poetry book and she loved it. His 12-year-old daughter, "Mildred" came down with an identical sweater and with her platinum blonde hair in pigtails. Susie gave her a beaded necklace she made. She got out a poem and started to read.

"Snowflakes are spreading through the grass

Trees made of spruce and ornaments made of glass

Mistletoe smooches and present wrapping

No time for yelling and snapping

All people from around the world

A Bronzeleaf Christmas for boys and girls."

Marty was impressed by her poem and said, "Speaking of mistletoes."

They looked up and they kiss.

The End

 **Note: The couple's pajamas were inspired by Mickey Mouse short, "Couple's Sweaters".**


	27. Have you Heard about The Wizard

Susie and Serena were getting ready for bed when Serena asked her aunt if she can read her a bedtime story, "I wish I could read Grandma's stories," Susie said to her niece, "But most of them are mature for you."

"I'm 10, Aunt Susie," Serena recalled.

"What story do you want to read?" Susie asked.

Serena got into her bookcase and got out The Wizard of Oz. Susie remembered reading this and seeing the movie when she was little. Serena asked if she can do it in a 1960s style and Susie said, "Yes".

She started to read while Serena imagined. She imagined that Sarah was Dorothy, Coconut as Toto, Madison as Aunt Em, and Michael as Uncle Henry.

"Dorothy was a regular girl on the farm, dreaming on what's over the rainbow." Susie read.

Dorothy Sarah was looking around when she saw Toto Coconut running off. As she picked her cat up, they saw a tornado. Aunt Em Madison and Uncle Henry Michael rushed to the cellar, but Dorothy Sarah didn't get there in time. So she ran inside, only to be bonked on the head by a vase. Suddenly, the house crashed and Dorothy Sarah was okay.

She woke up and realized that she was in a psychedelic world filled with hippies and peace-loving people. They were all cheering because the Bad Fashion Witch of the East was giving them lame outfits, only for her to squish the witch. Out of nowhere, a beautiful hippie came out from a rainbow. She was Susie the Good Witch.

Everyone in Centralkin Land was celebrating when Magenta the Wicked Witch came up from expensive Pink Rose perfume and wondered who squished her shopping buddy, "Tonya", "I did." Dorothy Sarah answered, "But it was an accident."

"Like apology not accepted." Magenta growled, "But her new sandals are still there."

As she was about to grab them, they disappeared. Sarah looked down and saw that the red sandals are on her feet. "Like, I'll get you, Hippie," Witch Magenta growled, "And your cat too."

And rode off in her magical limo with Dena as her driver.

Dorothy Sarah wondered how can she get back to Kansas. Susie the Good Witch explained that she has to find the rainbow brick path. The Centralkins cheered her on and Mayor Jenny wished her and Toto Coconut good luck.

She got to a sunflower field, she smelled them to a point where she saw a fork in the road. Suddenly, a scarecrow came to life. She was Scarecrow Emma and was really lonely, "If I only had some pets," Scarecrow Emma explained, "I can help them keep me company."

"I keep company with Toto Coconut." Sarah said, "Maybe you can come with me."

"I love that." Scarecrow Emma replied.

They walked along the road til they get to a tin ballerina. They needed to find a way to free her. Then they saw a gypsy girl with a smoothie stand and offered a free strawberry smoothie. Sarah tripped and got the smoothie on the tin dancer. Luckily, Bryoni gave them new ones. Tin Lucy explained that she was working on her dance routine when Witch Magenta froze her and the only to reverse the spell is to spray her with strawberry flavored stuff.

Tin Lucy also explained that she needs a place to dance and they thought she can join them.

As they got to the middle of the forest, they found a napping lion. Dorothy Sarah and Scarecrow Emma felt lovestruck. "Girls calm down," Lucy said as she woke up the hunky lion.

Lion Brandon saw them and he explained that he was singing his songs when the witch made him fall asleep. "If I only had a song to sing." Brandon said, "I can sing it for a special someone."

Dorothy Sarah and Scarecrow Emma would love it if Lion Brandon sang to them. Dorothy asked if he could come and he accepted it. As they were walking, they made a little stop. "This is a cute daisy meadow." Dorothy Sarah commented.

Little did they know, is that Witch Magenta placed a curse on the field, making them hallucinate. Luckily, Witch Susie fixed it with some pink sparkles, which changed them back to normal.

They finally got up to Bronzeleaf Castle. Guarding it was Guard Dean, he wanted to make sure if they're qualified to get in. Tin Lucy did her dance routine, Scarecrow Emma fed some birds, and Dorothy Sarah and Lion Brandon sang a duet. This made Guard Dean impressed and let them in.

Wizard Magenta came in and wanted to get the sandals. Dorothy Sarah got so scared she bumped into a ladder and accidentally ruined Witch Magenta's outfit in red paint. She made a run in humiliation.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Wizard Singleton came in and congratulated them for their bravery. "Now the only words you have to say is, "There's no place like home"." Wizard Singleton explained.

Dorothy Sarah said it while holding on Toto Coconut, woke up and realized that she's home with Aunt Em Madison and Uncle Henry Michael.

Back in reality, Serena started to sleep and Susie left the room.

The End.


	28. Have you Heard about The Audition

Students were in class learning their lessons. It has been 2 weeks since Christmas break ended and the gang are catching up on homework. As they got out, Madison, Cathy, Michael, and Dean were looking at the bulletin board when they saw a paper for auditions for the new Charisma Flower fashion line commercial, "I love their outfits." Madison dazzled.

"They have such good looks." Cathy said.

"Plus the coolest models." Michael replied.

"Maybe we should audition." Dean suggested.

After school, Principal Singleton and director, "Walter Wolf" will be holding the auditions.

"Move it." shouted a familiar voice.

"Like get lost." shouted another.

"Out of the way freaks." shouted another.

It was Magenta, Dena, and Tonya, "What are you 3 doing here?" Cathy asked.

"We're like totally auditioning for the new fashion line commercial." Magenta explained, "Hoping you dweebs don't get."

"We're going to be the ones in the commercial." Tonya continued.

This bothered the gang. One by one they auditioned for the roles and the ones who got them were the Have you Heard club members and Tonya, Magenta, and Dena. The trio were thrilled to see what parts they get.

"We start tomorrow." Walter said to the kids.

The next day, everyone arrived to the community center. Mr. Wolf explained that they have to rehearse the scene first then they do the shooting. In the script, they learned that the Have You Heard Gang are playing the kids with the fashion products while Magenta, Dena, and Tonya play the tacky girls

"We have to rehearse the scene first." Mr. Wolf said.

They rehearsed it and after a 2 hour break, they did the real deal. Mr. Wolf was looking through the storyboard when he saw that the makeup was gone and he has forgotten to ordered it. Madison heard the entire thing and thought she would use her own makeup instead and Mr. Wolf accepted it.

They all got into their outfits and met the camera crew in the cafe. Mr. Wolf started to film was filming The boys in their Charisma Fashion clothing striking poses. Then Dean accidentally fell down, "That's not going on the commercial?"

"It's not." Mr. Wolf said.

"Their called bloopers" Susie said, "We just have to do them again."

We should improvise." Cathy suggested.

Mr. Wolf and Susie looked at each other, "Color outside the lines," Cathy said to the camera, "It's more interesting in life."

Susie agreed and recalled when her mother use to paint on her old easel when she was little. "Strike a pose everyone." Michael shouted, "That sounds more sensitive than Break a leg!"

First they did the boys modeling, then Magenta and her gang's modeling, and the girls' modeling. After the shooting, they edit the video and do special effects. Then they left for the day. Magenta was angry about the shooting because she wore the tacky clothes.

Meanwhile at the Carson's home, Cathy was having dinner with her family. They were having her favorite, spaghetti and meatballs, "How was the shoot?" asked her dad, "Cory" who had graying blonde hair, glasses, and casual attire.

"It was really amazing," Cathy said, "Madison showed off her modeling and Lucy showed her ballet."

"And how's your cousin?" asked her mom Evelin, who looked like Cathy without highlights and wore casual clothes.

"She did great." Cathy answered.

After she had dinner, she fed Chalk and got a call from her cousin about the shoot. "Okay Cousin Cathy," Emma said as she groomed Mango. "The commercial is going to air at 3:05pm on the same day as the Have you Heard meeting."

"Rad cous." Cathy replied.

On the day of the Have You Heard meeting, Cathy brought some baked soy cheese curls, apple slices, a veggie tray and some ice tea. Everyone was excited to see the commercial. They were all wearing the same outfits they wore in the commercial as keepsakes. Susie turned on the TV and on the TV aired.

"Hey Dudes and Dudettes," said the announcer, "Charisma Flower is now having it's new, "Springy Central fashion look in time for Spring."

"Peace, Love, and Happiness." Sarah said as Cathy, Jenny, and Bryoni popped out.

"Strike a pose." Michael said with Dean and Brandon posed.

"Color outside the lines, it's more interesting in life." Cathy said as Madison and Lucy came out.

"Get your Springy Central fashion clothes soon," said the announcer as the commercial showed Tonya, Magenta, and Dena in the tacky clothes, "Cause no one wants to end up on Tacky Street."

Meanwhile, Magenta, Dena, and Tonya were at the hair salon looking bitter about the commercial.

The end.

 **This episode was inspired by the Moody's Point episode where Moody and Spaulding audition for a mouthwash commercial.**

 **Also, I would Like to wish everyone on Fanfiction a Merry Christmas.**


	29. Have you heard about cheating

Susie was coming into her office with the test answers and everyone was getting ready for the language arts test. "Would Susie Singleton come to the Principal's office." Principal Singleton said on the intercom.

"What are you in for?" Magenta asked, "Violation of attitude."

Tonya and Dena laughed along with her.

"All of you can take your test now," Susie said as she left for the door.

Susie had to go to her office, leaving the test answers on the table.

"Hey Daddy," Susie said as she came in the door."What's wrong."

"It's the bills." Principle Singleton said, "I haven't worked on them in a long time. Your mom use to do the bills, now that she's gone I need help."

"It's a good thing I always do my bills at the beginning of each month," Susie said.

They started working on every last bill. When they were done, she went back to her classroom.

When she got back, she saw that everyone finished their tests and that the test answers have been stolen. She started to worry and needed to know who stole the test answers, "Like I can help." said a Japanese-American surfer girl.

"Lizzie Lawerence," Susie said.

"I've read a lot of Sherlock Holmes, Nancy Drew, and Sam Spade books." Lizzie replied, "I can so help who took the test answers."

"How did the culprit stole the test answers?" Susie asked.

"Well, we were distracted by a blue jay when it flew off. After we finished the test," Lizzie explained, "I noticed that the test answers are missing. We decided not to tell you until you got back from your dad's office."

As they got outside they need to figure out the suspects. Susie suspected Magenta, Dena, and Tonya since their so mean and Lizzie suspected Jeff and Earl because Jeff stole her tuna sandwich yesterday and had to eat a big dinner Pizza Heaven. Then they bumped into Rudy, they helped him up and Rudy whispered to himself, "If only I can get that A on the test."

Susie started to look suspicious.

"Like, hey Bryoni." Lizzie replied

"I like to get in the know," Bryoni said.

"Someone like totally stole the test answers," Lizzie explained.

Magenta, Tonya, and Dena came by with salads on their plates and Susie wondered if they knew anything about the test answers, "We like totally don't know anything about stealing the test answers." Magenta said, "We like had plans later today."

"I like had to go to Chattsworth Prep to see my cousin," Dena said.

"That's like totally the rivaling school," Lizzie said.

"And we're bringing Bubbles The Bulldog, the school mascot." Tonya continued, "She's also my sisters' pet dog."

Susie decided to give them an alibi. "An alibi means that they're free to go after they've been asked questions," Susie said to Lizzie and Bryoni.

"Now we have 3 more suspects," Bryoni replied as she pointed to Jeff and Earl, who were having bacon cheeseburgers.

They decided to go up to them, "We didn't get condiments this time?" Jeff asked.

"That's true Jeff," Earl said, "We thought we would do something different."

"Jeff, Earl," Bryoni said to them, "Do you know anything about the stolen test answers."

"We couldn't have done it," Jeff answered, "Then we will be serving 2 days of detention."

"What did you 2 like do this time?" Lizzie asked

"We did spitballs in Science class," Jeff answered.

Rudy came by and he had mustard stains on his face, "Mr. Reynolds," Susie said to him, "Please wash your face."

"Okay," Rudy said as he left.

As lunch was over, they found something in the library. It was the test answers and it had mustard stains on it and next to it was a football patch. Susie knew that it had to be someone on the football team. Susie recalled Rudy having mustard on his face and they know that he stole the test answer.

They looked around the school when they found Rudy by his locker. They explained that they knew he stole the test answers, "I heard you say that you really need that A on that test," Susie explained, "Then I saw some mustard on the test answer, Earl and Jeff were having bacon cheeseburgers without condiments while Magenta, Tonya, and Dena were having salads, and finally there was a football patch next to the test answers."

"Okay," Rudy said, "I took the test answers."

"Why?" Lizzie asked.

"I've been getting bad grades due to football practice and I need a good grade to stay on the team," Rudy explained,

"Maybe you can use a tutor." Susie suggested, "I've done some tutoring as a kid."

"I can tutor him," Bryoni said.

"Excellent work Bryoni." Susie said, "And Rudy will be a guest at the next Have You Heard meeting."

On the day of the Have you Heard club meeting, Rudy was a guest. She explained about studying for tests and good grades.

"One time Dean and I cheated on a science test," Brandon explained, "The teacher caught us and gave us detention."

"As punishment," Dean continued, "We had to take Darla to The Bidempops concerts. Also, I had to babysit her whenever my parents are working late."

Then Susie recalls the time when her brother needed tutoring.

In the flashback, Sharon Singleton had shoulder length hair and looked a lot like Susie. 10-year-old Stanley was struggling with his work and Susie was confused.

"Mommy." Young Susie said, "What's wrong with Stanley."

"Stanley is having troubles with his language arts grades." her mother explained, "Your father and I decided to let a tutor help him catch up so he can be a country singer."

"That's good," Young Susie said, "Because you need grammar to sing a song."

"Perfect," Sharon said, "My next novel will be music-themed."

"Can I help you come up with ideas please?" Young Susie asked.

"Sure sweetie." her mother replied.

Returning to present day, Susie and told them that people should study and do their best on tests.

The end.

 **This episode is inspired by the Doug High sketch from Incredible Crew where they had an excerpt about stolen test answers.**


	30. Have you heard about the fundraiser

Principal Singleton was checking the budgets on the school clubs, "Okay now for the Have you Heard," he checked the budget and it said, "$300?!"

He was shocked and he needed to help his daughter raise money. During lunch, he found his daughter enjoying a veggie burger with a side salad and an apple juice. "We need to talk honey." Principal Singleton said.

"$300 isn't that bad," Susie said to her father.

"It is." Principal Singleton said, "I don't want my baby's club to go out of whack."

"So I need you to do a fundraiser." Principal Singleton Demanded.

"If you insist," Susie replied.

At the have you heard meeting, she explained to the gang that her father is desperate to keep the Have You Heard Club in tact.

"Bottle & Can Drive" Sarah suggested.

"Bake sale" Madison suggested.

"Karaoke night" Michael suggested.

"Cook-off" Brandon suggested.

"Art auction" Cathy suggested.

"I have something else in mind," Susie said, "Here are the books by my mother wrote."

 _Accepting My Friends_

 _Chasing Eternity_

 _Defenseless In The Sea_

 _Frightened In The Depths_

 _Kicking The Light_

 _Nymph Of The South_

 _Price Of Time_

 _Price Of Time 2: Trapped in the 80s._

 _Price Of Time 3: Middle-Aged Crisis._

 _Price Of Time 4: Edo Eclipse._

 _Shelter In Dreams_

 _Shelter in Dreams 2: Nightmare of Of Despair_

 _Shelter in Dreams 3: Lunar Castle._

 _Shelter in Dreams 4: Coma Corruption._

 _Shelter in Dreams 5: Sandman Secret._

 _Treasure Of A Person._

Bryoni saw Accepting My Friends. She asked Susie what was it about, "Accepting My friends was based on life in the 1950s and it takes place at Secret Central High." Susie explained, "My mom was a student at Secret Central High in the late 50s and her sister was very popular in the mid-50s. It recalls the days of malt shops, stylish cars, sock hops, and poodle skirts."

Madison got dazzled by the poodle skirt part, Brandon seemed impressed by the part with the stylish cars and Emma and Jenny were impressed by the malt shop.

"We should do a play excerpt based on Accepting My Friends," Lucy suggested.

"Good idea Lucy." Susie replied, "Now we need to promote the fundraiser."

After the meeting, they saw Ashley who was coming out of the debate meeting. Cathy explained to them what was going on and she would love to help due to her organizing skills. She checked her day planner and they were empty. She scheduled the days when their going to do the rehearsal and the show.

When Saturday came, the HYH club members and Ashley were at Singleton residents rehearsing for the fundraiser play. Emily, Sally, and Barbara agreed to help as well. They decided to handle the catering for the guests.

"We'll get Marty to promote it," Barbara said.

"I'll tell all of the customers at daddy's pizza shop to come see our show and I'll do the makeup," Madison explained.

"My horoscope says that we'll be raising a lot of money." Bryoni read in her horoscope.

"Really amazing Bryoni," Ashley replied.

They rehearsed for the show, promoted the fundraiser, and sharing the news around Bronzeleaf.

2 weeks later, it was the premiere of Accepting My Friends at the community center. Sally, Barbara, and Emily were serving refreshments to the audience. Magenta, Dena, and Tonya were checking out the cast of the play.

 _Cast_

 _Brandon Brown- Glenn Galloway- The lead role._

 _Bryoni Boyer- Holly Harper- The wise girl._

 _Cathy Carson- Penny Patton- Glenn's best friend._

 _Dean Darling- Ernest Eaton- The tough guy._

 _Emma Emerson- Glenda Greene- The tough girl and Ernest's girlfriend._

 _Jenny Jenkins- Darlene Dorsey- The tomboy._

 _Lucy Lee- Beverly Berry- The dancer._

 _Madison Meriwether- Lady Longley- The stylist._

 _Michael Milano- Leonard Lester- The gang leader._

 _Sarah Simon- Vivian Vaughn- The peace lover and Glenn's love interest._

They felt really angry that they're doing drama.

Later, Principal Singleton came on stage wearing 50s outfits, "Tonight is the presentation of one of my late wife's books, "Accepting My Friends". Principal Singleton said.

They showed a few tables and chairs and Madison and Lucy showed up as their characters, "Lady" and "Beverly", "Gee Glenda" Beverly said, "This seems like a really off day for Secret Central High."

"Did you get in the orbit about the new principal?" Lady asked.

"Yeah," Beverly answered, "He's boring."

Meanwhile, Bryoni, Dean, Michael, and Emma's characters, "Holly", "Ernest", "Leonard" and "Glenda" were looking viciously, "The new principal is bad news." Leonard said to his posse.

"I know right Lenny," Holly replied

"I have an idea," Ernest whispered, "We'll place frogs in the principal's office."

"I dig that Ernest!" Glenda replied.

"This is going to be a blast." Holly smiled.

Meanwhile, best friends Penny and Glenn were talking about Glenn's bad date with Holly."

"What on earth on Leonard and his doing?"

"The Big-daddy is going to be frosted about this."

"So Glenn," Penny said, "You had a fake-out with Holly?"

"Yeah," Glenn answered, "She kept talking with her mouth filled with popcorn and she didn't cool it when she got soda spilled on her dress."

"I dig that." Penny replied, "And look who's coming this way."

They saw Sarah Simon as Vivian Vaughn, "There's Vivian Vaughn." Glenn replied in a blush.

"Hey Glenn, hey Penny." Vivian greeted as she sat down.

"Hey Vivian." they both replied.

"I heard Leonard and the gang saying that they're going to trick the principal by placing Frogs in his office," Vivian explained.

"We should stop them," Penny suggested.

Then the lights came down and everyone applauded, except for Magenta, Tonya, and Dena. They thought it was really lame.

Durning the curtain call, everyone introduced themselves and they introduced Ashley in a 50s outfit. Then Susie came up and everyone took pictures of them.

The next day, they celebrated at Simon's residents. Petunia, Jesse, Serena, Darla, Ethel, Elizabeth, and Ellen played with the pets in the backyard while everyone else celebrated inside.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Barbara asked.

"There was leftover 50s costumes in the back room." Madison explained, "I picked them out for each member of the HYH club. Also, I found special ones for Miss. Singleton, Principal Singleton, and Ashley."

"She really helped organize the show." Lucy continued.

"I sure did." "I made phone call calls to my friends, left notes in their lockers, promoted it on my Eyechat page, and placed posters at the hospital my parents work at." Ashley replied.

Principal Singleton came in with excellent news, "The small act play made $1600 dollars." Principal Singleton explained.

"That's enough for trips, snacks, and gifts for the HYH meetings!" Susie shouted.

The End.


	31. Have you Heard about the other gender

Susie was coming home from another day at school. "It's Wednesday Aunt Susie and tomorrow it the Have You Heard meeting." Serena said as she placed down her crayon.

"I know Serena." Susie replied.

Then she saw her dad going through an old yearbook titled, "Secret Central High: Class of 86". There she saw her brother's picture where he was titled, "Most Musical" while Summer was titled, "Best Dressed". She remembered him having his friends over doing manly things while she and her friends did their girly stuff. "I wonder what my life would be like if I way a man." Susie said to herself.

Susie brushed her teeth, changed into her pj's, and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she got to the mirror, placed on her glasses and saw that she's turned into a man.

He changed into his clothes and walked downstairs, "Are you okay Sean?" asked a female Principal Singleton.

"I'm a man!" Sean shouted.

"Seville," Female Principal Singleton said, "Are you coming down?"

"Seville?" Sean asked.

"Coming Grandpa!" Seville shouted.

Seville came down and Sean saw that he was a masculine version of his niece.

"Serena!" Sean thought to himself.

"Hey, Uncle Sean," Seville said.

At Secret Central High, he saw that the place was a gender bent version. She saw a masculine Madison holding hands with a female Michael, "Gee Memphis," female Michael said, "Our date last night at the roller rink was amazing."

"And your dancing really displayed out with that dazzling skirt of your Michelle," Memphis replied.

"Oh please!" shouted a masculine Magenta, "You losers are still terrible."

"And you have such lame looks Memphis." insulted a masculine Dena.

"Derek, Tommy." said masculine Magenta, "We'll later embarrass Brian and Jenson at their soccer practice while we ruin Chareton's art project."

"And we'll go to Seth and Lucius and tell them what awful outfits they have Mark," Tommy replied.

When he got to his class, he saw g

"Mr. Singleton," Seth said with a raised hand, "Are you going to teach us something?"

"Right, right!" Sean said, "We're going to continue Jocelyn and the Argonauts?"

A masculine Bryoni and Cathy were confused on how he's acting. Mr. Singleton started to calm down and gave the lesson.

During the rest of the day, he encountered feminine Brandon and Dean, and other gender bent students.

"Gee Emanuelle," said female Dean "Mr. Singleton has been acting weird."

"Maybe we should wait til the Have You Heard meeting, Desire." replied Emanuelle.

A female Jeff and Earl were watching the students and female Jeff started to make faces, "Justine," female Earl said, "You better stop before we get in trouble."

"Shut up Erlinda!" Justine shouted.

Mr. Singleton came up and gave them detention.

After school, Sean has been having difficulties on their behaviors. Then he saw a male Cathy getting his stuff in his lockers, "Yo Charleton" shouted a male Lucy, "Are you excited for the meeting?"

"I am Lucius," Charleton answered.

Later at the meeting, they were having conversations when Mr. Singleton came in looking cautious, "It's the teacher Brian." said female Brandon.

"I know Brandy," Brian replied.

"Hey Mr. Singleton," Brian said, "For the entire day you've been acting goofy.

"For the entire day I've been weirded out by the changes," Sean said, "And I realize, I like my life better when I'm a girl."

"You realize you're dreaming this whole thing?" asked Jenson.

"If I was dreaming," Sean replied, "There would be meat dishes at the Have You Heard meeting"

He looked at the food tray and saw dishes of bacon, chicken legs, beef dogs, and ribs. There Sean started to freak out.

When he woke up, he saw that he was a woman again. She changed into her regular clothes and saw that her father and niece were back to normal.

Later at the Have You Heard meeting. She told the students about the genderbent dream she had and were kind of impress. Brandon, Dean, and Michael were grateful that their guys because they get to go to burp offs and Pizza Heaven is having their annual burp-off. "I remember Stanley's best friend, "Eli" winning the 1982 burp off," Susie recalled.

Madison, Jenny, Cathy, Bryoni, Sarah, Emma, and Lucy were also grateful that their girls because of free stuff and it's Ladies Night at the movie theater. Susie was also glad that she's female too.

The End.

Imagine cast for Have you Heard about the gender-bent world.

Erlinda Everly and Justine Jackson- Grey Griffin

Principal Samantha Singleton Jennifer Hale

Michelle Milano- Danielle Panabaker

Charleton Carson- Keith Ferguson

Mark Morgan- Sean Astin

Derek DeMarco- Seth Green

Sean Singleton- Jason David Frank

Seville Singleton- Nika Futterman

Tommy Taylor- Eddie Dezeen

Brandy Brown and Desire Darling- Jessica Diccico

Memphis Meriwether- Steven Strait

Brian Boyer- Walter E Jones

Seth Simon- Ross Lynch

Emanuelle Emerson and Jenson Jenkins- Tom Kenny.

Lucius Lee- Ross Butler


	32. Have you heard about Valentine's Day

It Valentine's Day. Susie wakes up, gets changed, and prepares her vegan heart-shaped pancakes for her family. Her dad and niece came down and smelled the fresh pancakes. After breakfast, she started to notice something in her bag, "Where are they?" Susie asked.

"Where's what Aunt Susie?" Serena asked.

"The Valentine's Day cards." Susie said in distress, "I've worked all week on those."

"I'll help you, Auntie," Serena said.

"Me too honey." Principal Singleton replied, "What did you do yesterday?"

"Yesterday before school," Susie explained. "I mailed out the bills and bought stamps and I stopped at the pet store to say, "Hi" to Mr. Emerson, then, as usual, I went to school and taught kids the basics of grammar, then I went to lunch for free drink day, then more teaching, after school I picked up the groceries, then I headed straight home."

"So the first place will check out the post office." Principal Singleton suggested.

They arrived at the post office. Serena saw that the Valentine's Day Cards on sale and their serving Valentine's Day stamps, "Serena" Susie said, "

They arrived at the pet store and Saw Emily serving Valentine's Day dog biscuits to dogs. "Hey Emily," Susie said to her friend, "Have you seen any of my Valentine's Day Cards?"

"Sorry Sue," Emily answered, "Haven't seemed them."

"I'll see you at school," Susie said as Emily left for work.

A male customer came in and rang the bell, "Excuse me I like to see the manager." he requested.

"Well," Serena said, "I can help you."

"I'm looking for a present for my wife." the man explained, "She's dying to have a puppy."

Serena looked around and found a stray beagle. She decided that it would be perfect for the man. She carried the beagle all the way out and the man thought it would be perfect. "That's the perfect pet," the main said, "I'll call it, "Cherub"."

Later they went to the Grocery store. "Look at the free samples Auntie," Serena said as he pointed to a free sample stand.

"Grocery stores always give out free samples sweetie," Susie replied to her niece.

They talk to the manager. Unfortunately, he didn't have a clue where it is.

"Now the only place left to look is at school." Principal Singleton said.

As they got to the school, they saw Michael giving Madison a Valentine's Day bag. In the gift bag was the perfume Eau De Lovestruck, a necklace with an aquamarine in it, and a teddy bear with a heart on it. Michael's gift was a heart shaped candy box in it.

Inside the school, she saw Sarah and Emma giving Brandon Valentine's Day cards, Bryoni reading Valentine's Day horoscopes to Jenny and Cathy, Lucy giving Miguel a Valentine's Day figure she bought from the thrift store, and Dean holding Valentine's Day card for Darla.

As she got her room, she saw Valentine's Day bag with a bunch of cards in them, "There they are." she said with relief, "I've left them in the classroom yesterday."

"Your so silly Aunt Susie," Serena replied.

"I'll take Serena to school before she gets tardy." Principal Singleton said to her granddaughter.

"You do that Daddy." Susie replied, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day beautiful." Principal Singleton replied back.

After Principal Singleton dropped his granddaughter off. He thought up a time where he and Sharon went on their first Valentine's Day date in high school where they went to a picnic dinner at the park and saw cardinals gathering twigs and worms.

Thursday came and Susie was serving Valentine's Day cookies and other treats. Sarah and Emma were staring lovingly at Brandon as usual, Dean was feeling regret that Emma is attracted to Brandon, Michael and Madison were cuddling, Lucy was texting Miguel, Jenny was texting Doug, and Bryoni and Cathy were looking at a picture of hunky celebrities.

Susie came in with Marty holding her hand, "Daddy!" Madison explained, "Why aren't you at work?

"Don't worry," Mary replied, "Mr. Simon is in charge til I get back honey."

"My dad always makes the best vegetarian meals," Sarah recalled.

"He makes a really groovy salad Sar," Emma replied.

"Valentine's Day was a really beautiful day and it's a good chance to express romance," Susie said.

"It is Miss. Singleton." Michael said as he looked into Madison's eyes.

The End.

 **Note: The stray beagle is a reference to my Beanie Boo, "Darlin" who I bought one time during Valentine's Day.**


	33. Have you heard about true love

During lunch, Dena and Tonya were walking with Chickenburgers on their trays when they saw Magenta cuddling with a hunky Latino guy. Emma and Morgan came up to them, "Who's the hunk next to Magenta?" Morgan asked.

"That's, "Mateo Morterero" Tonya explained, "He's an exchange student from Spain."

"For 3 days now she's been ignoring us" Dena explained, "She stood us up at Wet Bunny twice and never showed up for our study time."

"There's something off about him," Tonya said in suspicion

"Maybe you should talk to Madison and Michael." Morgan suggested, "They're love experts I think."

Later they explained the situation to Madison and Michael. Dean was hearing them from his locker, "We're going to fail drama." Tonya shouted.

"But her mom is our drama teacher." Madison reminded them.

"We know," Dena replied,

"Maybe Michael and I should handle this." Madison replied back, "We can talk to her parents."

Then they saw Sarah and Brandon were showing off their pictures of them with Brandon, "Are Sarah and Emma getting at Brandon again?" Michael asked.

"Yup," Madison answered, "Crushing on them since age 4."

"Oh Emma," Dean thought to himself, "If only I can tell you how I feel."

Later at Morgan residents, it had Scottish/Drama apparel. There were posters of Shakespeare plays all around. "Magenta has been ignoring her studies since she started dating Mateo," Monique explained, "I don't trust him at all, he sounds like a cheapskate."

"You mean those people who keep the money for themselves and using other stuff for things?" Michael asked

"Yup," Monique answered.

The next they talked to Ashley about what they learned about Mateo from Mrs. Morgan. Ashley told them that Jeff has been jealous of Mateo. They saw Mateo holding hands with Magenta and heading towards her locker. As she wasn't looking, he got out her money.

That's when they knew that he really was a cheapskate.

Later at the Have You Heard Club, Ashley, Tonya, and Dena were guests and were explaining the situation about Mateo. "Boyfriends shouldn't get in the way of friendships." Susie explained, "I did that with my crew when I dated Marty."

"We've been friends since forever Miss. Singleton," Dena explained, "We tried to tell her about Mateo, but she didn't text back. She's probably not listening."

Meanwhile at the community center, Magenta was when she heard Mateo from the dance studio, "That's right, "Juliana" that gullible Magenta has been paying for everyone one of my needs.

"So he loves that Juliana girl." Magenta angrily said in a whisper.

She opened the door and glared at Mateo, "I thought I knew you!" Magenta yelled.

"Magenta," Mateo explained nervously, "I can explain."

"You made me pay for everything constantly and you give me pencils, socks, and pens!" Magenta continued, "We're done!"

"Plans failed Babe." Mateo said to his girlfriend, "I'll see you back in Spain."

As Magenta was marching out of the community center, she saw Jeff and kissed him on the cheek. Jeff started to blush and Earl dragged him so they can work on their homework.

Later, the Have You Heard club was finishing up when Magenta barged in and found Dena and Tonya. "Magenta" they shouted as they hugged their friend.

"Sorry for the way I acted girls." "Just found out that Mateo already has a girlfriend and is a total cheapskate. Let's make up with a study party."

"Good idea." Dena replied, "We need to catch up on Drama class."

"Welcome back Magenta," Tonya replied.

There they left the Morgan residents. "So Madison, Sarah," Emma said to them, "Wanna grab some pizza?"

"Sure Ems," Sarah answered.

"With you there," Madison answered.

There they left for Pizza Heaven. Susie saw that they couldn't let Michael, Dean, nor Brandon come between them.

The End.


	34. Have you heard about birthdays

The Have You Heard Club was celebrating Michael's 15th birthday. Cathy was giving him a painting she made by herself. Michael was amazed that she created it for him.

Remember when we were in kindergarten and Magenta shoved you into flowers on purpose?" Emma asked

"I was picking them." Sarah answered, "Then you helped me up."

Then Brandon suddenly realized that he forgot to give Sarah a gift. Emma decided to go with him. They arrived at Brandon's locker and showed the list of 3 things

Brandon's Bday list for Sarah

An item for the arcade that cost 100 tickets

The perfect organic candy

Flower seeds.

At Locked Door Arcade, he saw Bryce playing Whack a Lion and asked what's available for 100 tickets, "You should check the new groovy collection up by the prize stand." Bryce suggested.

On the 100 ticket wall were a unicorn plush, a hippie-themed piggy bank, a rainbow poster, and one of a kind rainbow hippie pillow.

Brandon remembers giving her a unicorn plush for her 7th birthday, a peace bank for her 10th birthday, and a rainbow poster for last year's birthday. Emma suggested that he should get the pillow since she loves hippie pillows. He gave the worker the tickets he saved and got the pillow

At the Candy Store, they found Missy and Lizzie looking for some candy to try out. "What type of candy is that?" Emma asked.

"It's a new organic candy, "Berry Witties" Missy explained, "It's really delicious."

They took a bite of them and they'll buy it.

Later at Boyer Nursery, they were looking at flower seeds when Mama and Papa came in watering flowers. Emma saw them planting rainbow colored tulips and Brandon thought that he should give Sarah tulips. Emma recalled Sarah wearing tulips at their easter egg hunt when they were kids.

At Skater Love Roller Rink, they decided to have dinner there. As they were eating pizza, they saw 2 people rollerskating and judges scoring it to a 15. After they left, Natalie congratulated them for their performance.

"Hey, Natalie," Emma shouted,

"Hey," Natalie replied. "Are you going to enter the St. Patrick's Day skating contest? First Prize gets a special reward."

"We should," Emma answered, "Something for us to do together."

"Yeah," Brandon replied,

"And now for the next contestant," the announcer said, "Natalie Nicolby!"

Natalie came onstage with her pom poms, "1, 2, 3, 4 Rolling along on the floor, 5, 6, 7, 8 It's really great to roller-skate, 9, 10, 11, 12 wearing a helmet is really well!" Natalie cheered, "Cheerleading is a real sport."

The judges gave her a 19, "And now for a last minute entry, "Brandon Brown" and "Emma Emerson"" the announcer shouted.

They both did a routine based on animals at the zoo and the judges made it a 30, making them the winner. The prize was a trophy for the St. Patrick's Day skating contest, a pot of party goods, and a shamrock necklace, Emma and Brandon kiss, "We should not mention this to Sarah," Brandon said, "She'll get jealous."

The next day, Michael and Bryoni were guiding a blindfolded Sarah to the Singleton Backyard. As they removed her blindfold, they showed a party with hippie themed decor, "Happy Birthday Sarah" her friends shouted.

She looked at the presents and were fascinated by what they did. She liked Brandon's gift the most because she needed a new pillow, she loves organic candy, she's been wanting to plant rainbow tulips and it's St. Patrick's Day.

She kissed Brandon on the cheek.

The End.


	35. Have You Heard about Pets

Emma was waking up on a sunny Tuesday morning. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and headed down where she saw her 3 younger sisters, "Morning Ethel, Morning Elizabeth, Morning Ethel" Emma said to them.

"Morning Big Sis." they replied.

Their parents left early so they can prepare the after-school Easter Sale Thursday. She quickly grabbed an apple and picked up a backpack. As she left, Elizabeth saw that Emma left her backpack at the house.

At school, she saw Lucy and Cathy chatting about the new Boys of Cruises song. Emma rushed up to them. There they started to look weirded out, "Ugh Emma?" Lucy said.

"What," Emma asked as she saw Jojo popping out of the backpack, "Jojo!"

Then she saw all the animals she pet-sat last night and has to be at home by 4 pm, because that's when the owners come to pick them up. They decided to split up to find them and they decided to leave them somewhere safe till further notice, "Good thing your fish are back home since they need water to live Cous." Cathy said.

Emma looked around when they saw the 4 rats get into Magenta's purse. Brandon started to see them getting into her purse. Magenta started to look and was horrified. "RATS!" Magenta shouted.

She tossed them at Brandon and he got freaked. Tonya and Dena thought it was funny and left. Emma quickly grabbed the rats and placed them in her backpack, "Are you okay Brandon?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Brandon answered, "This is like in Kindergarten where I met Magenta. She called me an "Off-Key Freak" and insulted how I played the xylophone. There Mom decided I should take music lessons so I won't give up."

Meanwhile, Lucy saw 2 frogs going into the science lab and she recalls form her mom that she dissected frogs as kids. She couldn't bare see that happen. There she quickly grabbed the frogs before the science teacher noticed, "No one dissects anymore."

In the Gymnasium, Cathy saw Malina practicing basketball for the girls' basketball game when she saw the parakeets on the hoop. As Malina did a slam dunk, the parakeets flew away. Cathy remembered doing some bird calling as a kid and attracted the two parakeets. Malina thanked her for getting the parakeets.

In the library, Sarah was catching up on homework when she saw 4 hamsters approaching her. She thought they were really cute and thinks that Emma is responsible for this since she's always an animal lover. She remembers meeting Emma for the first time where she wished for a best friend. There they grabbed one of the ferrets Emma's parents were pet-sitting and decided to play with it. This was also the reason why Emma got into animals.

Lynda was showing the latest Central Chronicle to Larry when they saw 5 snakes below them. Larry got shocked cause he's terrified of snakes. Lucy did a snake charm dance and lured the snakes. They were also non-poisonous.

Cathy, Lucy, and Emma gathered the animals in the backpack. Sarah came up to them and placed the hamsters into the backup. Now, all that's left is the turtles. Miguel came in and carried some turtles. Emma quickly recognized them as the ones she pet-sat.

Lucy lovingly thanked him for finding them. "I found them crawling in the hallways. I saved them in time before Mr. Kon finds out, cause he doesn't want pets to ruin his clothes." Miguel explained.

"We all know he hates animals," Sarah said.

Later in the library, they showed the backpack with the animals to Mrs. Emerson, "Oh my, Emma" her mom said, "What are these animals doing in the school?"

"I had a backpack mix up at home," Emma explained.

"I'll do a quick drive to the pet shop and explain everything to your father," Emily said to her eldest daughter.

"But what about my backpack?" Emma asked.

"It's right here sis!" said a familiar voice.

It was Emma's sisters, "We called our school and told them we'll be late because of the backup mixup." said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, girls," Emma replied.

2 days later, the Have You Heard members were getting ready for the meeting.

At the Have You Heard Club Whenever Cathy's parents go out of town, she comes to her house and plays with their pets. Miss. Singleton came in with organic Easter snacks. She was going around buying snacks for the occasion when she saw Mr. Morgan coming to the sale with their Scottish Terrier, "Brasco" when he stole all the dog biscuits Mr. Emerson made. Luckily, he paid for it.

Cathy recalls getting a white rabbit on her 8th birthday and called her, "Chalk" who keeps eating the vegetables in her family garden.

Jenny also recalls from seeing the Diabolical We movie where rabbits got into the garden and the cute Henchmen started to hug it. Bryoni and Madison recalled that part too.

Emma was happy that she told her mom about the mixup and the owners of the pets were thrilled that they got them home.

The End.


	36. Have you heard about Central Team

At the local library, Brandon, Dean, Michael, and Madison were coming out of their libraries book club where they got up to the last chapter in the first Sunrise. Madison loved the Sunrise books because it's where a boy meets a cat werecat and a siren fall in love with him.

Brandon imagined himself being the lead while Sarah was the werecat while Emma was the Siren. They both blew kisses at him, "Brand-O" Dean said in reality, "Are you okay?"

"Fine Dean," Brandon answered.

Then behind them was Serena, "Hey Dean, Mikey, Brandon, and Madison." Serena greeted.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked."

"Making a comic book." Serena answered, "This is just a warm up. I intend to publish the real thing in the 8th grade and I'm in the 5th grade"

She showed the picture of them as superheroes, "That's us!" Madison exclaimed.

"You look like a royal pain," Dean said.

"Very funny Dean," Madison replied in anger.

They sat near bean bag chairs.

Scene changes to fantasy where Serena narrates, "In the city of Centrlopolis," she narrated, "4 heroes were patrolling the city at night, Betabeat- who can manipulate sound and control music, Sherif Shred - who runs really fast, Prof. Striking- He can levitate and manipulate light, and Queen Pose- who can alter her appearance. They were members of Central Team"

As they got to Singleton Avenue, they saw a bank robbery held by Mr. Manly and his henchman, "Glitchmon" Betabeat did a rocking movie to annoy them, then Prof. Striking did a flash movie to blind them, Queen Pose turned into another criminal to fool them into going into an alley where Sherif Shred quickly trapped them in a rope til the cops show up.

In reality, Bryoni, Jenny, and Emma was coming back from a soccer game and were fascinated by Serena's story. They saw their super selves and were fascinated by them. Bryoni liked the wings Serena gave her, Emma liked her hero counterparts' animal apparel, and Jenny liked the way she named her hero.

"Afterwards 3 others heroes came in," Serena read as the scene changes to fantasy, "Scratchclaw- the heroine who can contact and act like animals, Scorette- who has supersonic jumping and super strength, and Shiny Constella- who can pinpoint anything and manipulate stars."

"Prof. Striking," Scratchclaw said, "Headquarters is calling."

They arrived on The CentralJet and took off to HQ. Inside, they met their mentor, "Susiecor" was sensing danger in the abandoned bowling alley in Centralopolis, "The Tattler is up to his tricks again," Susiecor explained, "He is planning to embarrass the mayor with his embarrassing secrets."

"That Tattler is always messing things up," Scorette shouted.

"We have to stop him!" replies Scratchclaw.

Meanwhile, The Tattler and his minions, who are similar to Magenta and her posse were getting ready to humiliate Mayor Singleton during his speech. Shiny Constella pinpointed him at City Hall.

Back, in reality, Sarah, Lucy, and Cathy were coming in to return some library books on gardening. There they saw Serena, "What are you reading?" Lucy asked.

"A comic book I made up," Serena answered,

"Is that Mr. Kon?" Cathy asked.

"He always tattles on people," Serena answered, "Like last week where he tattled on Mrs. Brown for texting during the staff meeting."

"Yeah," Brandon replied, "And my mom had to go through a lot. She was only texting her mom a happy birthday."

"Birthdays are really important." Bryoni replied, "Otherwise, they'll feel left out."

"Wanna continue with this psychedelic story of yours?" Sarah asked.

Back in the fantasy, Mayor Singleton was ready to give out his recent speech when The Tattler. Once there, they met The Bloomer, who can manipulate plants, Swan Step, who is a skilled ballerina and flies, and Paint Dragon, who can bring art to life.

"Not so fast Tattler!" shouted Prof. Striking

"Hello, Centralcreeps." The Tattler replied evilly "I'm just about to blab everything about the mayor in front of the entire city.

"We won't let you do that!" Paint Dragon replied in anger.

"Take care of them, girls!" The Tattler said to his cohorts.

The Bloomer made them sneeze with her pollen blast, Swan Step took them down with her ballet and flying, Shiny Constella shot out stars to stop them, and finally, Paint Dragon painted a really long rope and tied them up.

Scorette lift up The Tattler and Scratchclaw trapped him in a hunter trap. Everyone cheered for Central Team's victory, "And so Central Team has saved Centralopolis from the mean tattletale and his cohorts," Serena finished, "The End."

In reality, the Have You Heard gang applauded. "That was a groovy story, Serena," Sarah commented.

"I like that you made Mr. Kon the bad guy" Dean commented.

"Speaking of which," Michael said as he pointed out.

It was Mr. Kon with a math book, he was shocked to hear of the story where they made him the bad guy, "Ooh" he said, "I'm telling the head librarians that you're making fun of me."

"My grandparents know her," Bryoni said, "And she's out to lunch with them."

"I know that trick." "It's where people steal library books and they get caught."

Mr. Kon passed the sensors and the alarm went off, "Uh oh!"

A librarian came and told him that he has to check it out and he needs to return an overdue library book. Mr. Kon groaned about it.

The end.


	37. Have you heard about the early dismissal

It was 12:30 at Secret Central High, kids were getting out of lunch, "It's time of year again," Sarah said, "Where we do our early dismissal."

"I remember an early dismissal last year," Lucy replied.

Meanwhile, the teachers were having a staff meeting on parent-teacher conferences, "Okay people," Principal Singleton said, "We'll be scheduling the Parent Teacher conferences for this month."

"For Magenta Morgan, Dena Ogum- DeMarco, and Tonya Taylor" Monique said, "We should have it tomorrow."

"Good idea Monique," Principal Singleton said, "What I've heard from the roller rink is that he's going out of town to visit his mother next week."

"Daddy," Susie said, "Could we have the Have You Heard club's parents meet in May?"

"Sure sweetie." Principal Singleton answered.

Then Susie recalled that she has to have a topic to talk about during the meeting.

After the staff meeting, Susie and her father were picking up Serena from the arcade. She was waving goodbye to Darla, Jesse, and Petunia and she jumped into the car. "So Aunt Susie," Serena said to her aunt, "Have you thought about what to talk about during the Have U Heard meeting?"

"No Sweetie." Susie answered, "I need to think of an idea for the HYH meeting."

"Let's help you come up with something Dear." Principal Singleton said.

Susie appreciated their offer.

At home, they came up with 1960s music, poetry, tye-dye- and gardens. Unfortunately, Susie already talked about those, "I got nothing!" Susie shouted.

The next day, Susie was in classing getting ready. When she was getting stump. Then she saw Ashley and Natalie, "What should we do today?" Ashley asked.

"We could go to the park and relax." Natalie answered, "And I can show you my new routine."

"And I can film it for a new documentary on cheerleading," Ashley replied.

Then Susie got an idea, she can talk about what they are doing during the early dismissal.

During the Have You Heard meeting she asked each and every member what they did for the rest of the day. Brandon and his siblings checked out the One Direction concert at Township Auditorium, Bryoni and Cathy helped Bryoni's grandparents clean the house, Dean and Jenny hung out with Malina at the skate park, Madison, Emma, and Sarah met the stars of the TV drama, "Timeless Blade" at Pizza Heaven, Lucy joined Ashley and Roro for and Michael joined Miguel for an autograph signing from, "Otto Quinn" at the comic book store. Lucy started to imagine her and Miguel having a picnic.

Then she snapped into reality, "That's amazing." Lucy commented.

"You must've worked hard on the idea," Emma said.

"I couldn't have thought up the idea without Ashley Adams and Natalie Nicolby," Susie replied.

"Yesterday we ran into her while we took care of the yard." Cathy recalled."

"She was telling us that her older sister is now a cheerleading coach in Charleston." Bryoni continued.

Like have you heard," Sarah said, "Natalie and Ashley are doing a cheerleading documentary."

"I remember when she did a documentary on seniors last year and Bella did an interview on the music dept."

"Let's not forget that pet documentary," Cathy recalled,

"Or the fashion one where my big sis and Makara and her husband told her about hair styling," Michael recalled,

"And my Aunt Mia was visiting my dad and they did a scene on jewelry design."

Everyone thought it was impressive.

Later at the park, Ashley was filming Natalie's new cheer routine when the Have You Heard gang came up. They were amazed by her routine and Jenny and Madison to decide to join her. "Cousin Jeanette is a cheerleading coach too," Jenny said to Natalie.

"Someone told you?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah," Jenny answered, "Miss. Singleton did."

They did their cheer routine while Ashley recorded it and in the end everyone applauded.

The end.


	38. Have you heard about detention

Susie was finishing her lesson on Charles Dickens. As everyone left, Principal Singleton came in and said, " Sweetie. Mr. Vinson, the 11-12th-grade computer teacher has broken his arm after carrying packages into his house. I was wondering if you could run detention for him."

"Sure thing Daddy." Susie answered, "I'll bring the Have You Heard Club with me."

Later in the library, the Have You Heard gang were there along with a few familiar faces, "Welcome to Detention everyone." Susie greeted, "My name is Susie Singleton and I will be running detention until Mr. Vinson recovers from injury. Now the Have U Heard Club will be here to interview all of u and talk about feelings."

She picked up the list of who's serving detention, "Magenta, Dena, and Tonya is in detention for ditching class to go shopping at Wet Bunny." Susie read.

"Keke Palmer was there and we needed her autographs," Dena complained.

"Jeff and Earl are here for breaking into the permanent records." Susie continued.

"I told u we would get caught!" Earl shouted.

"Roro and The Teenage Fairytales are here for pulling the fire alarm for no reason." Susie continued.

"We got bored," Andrew replied.

"And finally Samuella Steele for harassing Michael Milano." Susie finished.

"I want him to get over that beauty queen and come back to me," Samuella explained,

"I told you we broke up" Michael growled, "Because you're always annoying me and never respect my privacy."

"Come on hunkybear." Samuella flirted

"Samuella!" Michael shouted as Madison held his hand.

"That boyfriend stealing fashion fiend!" Samuella thought in jealousy.

As she was about to do a spitball, Susie stopped her. Then she got a call from her dad, "Listen up everyone," Susie explained, "My dad has forgotten his keys and he needs my help to find them."

After she left, Alexis, Andrew, Roro, Missy, and Georgia got an idea, "Let's have a dance party!" Alexis suggested.

"Miss. Singleton isn't looking." Emma said.

"Now Dean and I will show our moves," Lucy suggested.

They danced to the latest Roro and The Teenage Fairytales hit. Everyone danced to the beat of the music til they finished their song. Then Missy thought that she would share makeovers with Madison. After they did their little makeover, Samuella thought that they looked like clowns. "At least the library isn't clown infested."

Then Jenny suddenly realized something, "I have a library book to return!" Jenny exclaimed.

"You've always returned books to our libraries," Roro recalled.

"I meant public library." Jenny replied, "If I don't return it by closing time, they'll charge me."

She explained that she might have left the library book in the girl's locker room, "I'll go with you," Madison said

"Me too," Georgia replied.

"Count me in girls!" Andrew shouted.

"I'll bet you dinner if they get caught by Miss. Singleton." Dena whispered to Magenta.

"With ya girl." Magenta replied.

Then Samuella was interested that they'll be going to find the book outside the library, "And if you get caught Meriwether," "I'll date Mikey again.

"Help me!" Michael whispered.

Madison had to get to the girl's locker room without getting caught in order to save Michael.

Jenny, Madison, Georgia, and Andrew snook out and rushed to the girl's locker room. Andrew decided to be on the lookout for any of the teachers. Jenny found her gym locker and her library book on the history of basketball.

Meanwhile outside, Susie was checking her student's papers when Andrew got horrified. Luckily, she removed her glasses so she can clear them. Jenny, Madison, Georgia, and Andrew got away from her in time for Miss. Singleton to place her glasses on. She didn't suspect anything.

In the library, they got back to their seats just as Miss. Singleton entered, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"We're fine Miss. Singleton." Everyone replied.

Susie decided to declare detention over since she has to pick up Serena.

Outside, Mrs. Simon picked up Sarah, Lucy, Madison, and Cathy so they can see a movie, Mrs. Brown picked up Brandon, Michael and Dean so they can go to a football game and Mrs. Emerson picked up Emma, Jenny, and Bryoni so they can go to the public library to return the book in time.

Meanwhile, Susie and her father were driving home with Serena doing her homework. "Well Dad," Susie said, "The students were well behaved in detention and they seemed really happy. I just hope I don't do that again, cause they're so responsible."

"Don't worry," Principal Singleton replied, "I found someone else to run detention until gets better. Monique Morgan"

Susie was horrified of this because she knew that Monique will make them do one-act plays.

The end.

Note: This episode is dedicated to The Breakfast Club and all they're fans.


	39. Have you heard about the conference?

Have you heard about the Parent teacher conferences- Principal Singleton is having the parent teacher conference and has encountered trouble with Meghan Meriwether.

It was night and the parents of the Have U Heard Club were arriving. Susie came in with organic brownies, "Thank you all for coming." Susie announced, "I hope you like my organic soy brownies and on what your children have been doing."

She told The Simons that Sarah has been doing great with her unique hippie sayings, The Emersons that Emma has been using her homework with animals in it, The Browns that Brandon has been mesmerizing the details of the biography of Bethoven, The Darlings that Dean is struggling with his grades but she's sure he can catch up, The Carsons that Cathy has been really impressive by adding stickers to her homework, The Jenkins that Jenny was catching up hard with the sports-themed books, The Boyers that Bryoni did great on her crossword assignment, Lori that Lucy has done really well on her character report on Moby Dick, Marty that Madison was really impressive when she gave Susie a hippie magazine for Easter, and The Mulge's that Michael has been doing great on the .

"We're proud of our eldest child Susie," Sirius Simon said, "She's even helping Petunia catch on in Grammar class.

Then a stern-looking woman came in really expensive jewelry and a coat. This horrified Marty, "Meghan"

"Marty's ex-wife," Cory said, "She's super scary."

"Hello Marty," Meghan said to her ex-husband, "I'm here to win custody of Madison again."

"Your hard Meghan." Dennis Darling said in anger.

"Clement", Meghan said outside, "Give me my purse."

"Who's Clement?" Lori asked

"Clement is my butler," Meghan answered her.

Then an elderly man with glasses came in, "Here Mistress." he said in his Brooklyn accent.

"Read this Martin," Megan said.

Meanwhile, at Meriwether Residents, The Have U Heard Gang was having a slumber party. "It was nice of Marty to let us have a slumber party here with all u can eat pizza, non-stop 60s music, and a hippie movie marathon," Sarah said,

"And our little siblings have a slumber party of their own to at Rodriques Residents with non-stop karaoke," Emma replied.

"I just hope they don't end up in one of The Rodriquez Twins' money tricks," Jenny replied.

Then Marty came in early, "Daddy!" Madison said in shock.

"Hey sweetie," Marty said in distress "Mom wants to win your custody."

He also said that her mother must pay a fine on a fashion line and the only way she can avoid paying them is to show them Madison Meriwether in person. Madison knew in her head that she didn't want to go back in show business yet. She didn't feel ready.

At Pizza Heaven the next day, Meghan was being revolted by the folks eating pizza. She saw Edgar Emerson and nagged him to annoyance. She constantly annoyed the patrons and forced them to leave or else she'll sue them.

Later, she was demanding a garden salad with orange juice when the HYH gang and their parents came in looking furious. They got word from the angry customers on how she insulted Pizza Heaven, "Pizza Heaven is one of the finest pizza parlors in the county," Brayde Boyer said.

"In fact," Brooklynn Boyer continued, "That's where Brayde and I first met each other."

"You tell em, Grandma," Bryoni replied.

"Thanks, sweetie." Mama Boyer replied back.

"Let's not forget it's where we promoted our Jr. Baseball league's stuff." Jaime Jenkins shouted.

"And where we get our catering for parties." Jenna Jenkins shouted.

"And it was the place I celebrated my first baseball victory when I was 8," Jenny recalled.

Madison came up to her mother, "I'm staying in Bronzeleaf." Madison decided, "Cause it's perfect the way it is and I have friends who love me for who I am. Also, I am tired of you ignoring me all the time and caring for your job more than me!"

Sirius and Marty started serving pizza on the house for standing up against Meghan.

Outside, Meghan felt embarrassed while Clement tried to comfort her "I'm guessing I'm paying that fine." Meghan groaned.

The end.


	40. Have you heard about tutoring

Susie was called to the school library office she met Mrs. Darling "What's wrong with Dean?" she asked

"He's just upset because he's failing." Mrs. Darling explained, "If he doesn't catch up he'll end up being held back my father did."

Susie then suggested that they should do a tutoring session and Mrs. Darling approved of it.

Meanwhile, Bryoni and Cathy were feeling lovestruck. Rudy, "Thanks for helping me pass my Math test." Rudy said.

"No prob Rudy," Bryoni replied.

"We're so excited that tonight our new boyfriends, "Ted" and "Timothy" are taking us to a really special place," Cathy explained.

"Those are the guys from Science class." Rudy recalled,

"We know," Bryoni lovingly said, "They want us to get dolled up."

Then 2 boys with "Hey gals," "We'll pick up at Bryoni residents at 6 pm.

Later at Sloohq Plaza, Susie was with Dean, who was testing his wheels. "So how long are we going to do this tutoring thing?" he asked.

Susie explained that she picked the skatepark for the tutoring cause it's his favorite place. Infact, this is where Dean he met his idol, "Daniel Sloohg" he was a famous Canadian skateboarder and he was an exchange student at Secret Central High.

"Hi, Dean" Darla said as she came in on her bike, "I heard from Mommy that Miss. Singleton is tutoring you."

"Get out of my face Squirt!" Dean shouted.

"Phooey," Darla whined as she rode away.

"Sisters," Dean said.

"Okay Dean," Susie said, "Let's work on the Prepositions."

Meanwhile, Cathy and Bryoni got into their homecoming attire and Papa Boyer was amazed on their date. Then Timothy and Ted came in wearing tuxedos. "Good to see you, Timothy and Ted"

"Have fun at The Cinnamon Tiger." Mama Boyer shouted.

"We will Grandma," Byroni shouted.

The girls were both wonder what is The Cinnamon Tiger like as they got in Ted's car. Ted explained that he and Timothy are best friends since age 6 and they always do all sorts of stuff together.

Belen came in wearing her constellation pajamas. She was wondering what the date will be like.

Back at the skate part, she looked over how much he went through and he was improving a little bit using skater terms. Now the last thing he needs to do it Otomonophia, a word which means the sound. Dean guessed, "Blast, Kaboom, and Pow!"

Susie was really impressed and wondered how did he knew about this, "I read comic books." Dean answered

Meanwhile, Ted's car was stopping, they told Bryoni and Cathy to close their eyes. "Open them Girls," Timothy shouted.

When they opened their eyes up, they were disappointed. The Cinnamon Tiger revealed to be an all-you-can-eat breakfast place. Inside, the service was terrible, the food tasted like garbage and the customers were rude. Timothy's father owns the place and wants them to check out the place. Bryoni and Cathy dumped them and took the bus back to Bronzeleaf.

4 days later, Susie saw improvements on Dean's grade. She knew that Dean could catch up on his work.

At the Have U Heard Club, they were talking about skateboarding and tutoring. Bryoni said that Rudy is doing great with his studies and learning from Ted and Timothy's experience, their terrible at school. Cathy and Bryoni came in with their homework and told their friends what happened between Timothy and Ted. They were amazed by what they did cause Michael saw them hang out with Matteo all the time.

Cathy and Bryoni hoped their next dates won't be lousy.

The end.

Note: The double date thing was an idea based on what my dad did. 2 girls were dolled up for a double date. They thought they were going to a fancy restaurant when really it was a casual pancake place.


	41. Have you heard about the quiz show

At Pizza Heaven, Susie, Principal Singleton, and Serena were having organic onion pizza when they saw a bald man with glasses and a suit. Susie recognized him as, "Marteese Mack" "He was the Chattsworth Prep super nerd. He usually studies and spends time around his nerdy brethren. These days he's the dean of the school"" Susie explained to him.

"Hello Susie Singleton," he said to her, "I hope your able to lose at this weekends' quiz show,"

"Academic Zap" Susie recalled, "I won't lose cause you'll get caught by your cheating as always."

"No prob." he replied, "I told one of my trusted coworkers to do all of that for me."

At the Have U Heard Club the next day, she was having a special meeting. Susie explained that has been going on for 5 years and they're going to have their 5-year anniversary special at Secret Central High where they had their first show. Cathy decided to join cause she heard that they have art questions, Bryoni recalls a watching rerun of Season 2 from her grandparent's collection where they had astronomy questions, and Michael decided to do this because he recalls seeing Season 4's questions where they had photography questions.

Saturday came and all the members of the Have You Heard Club along with the students at Secret Central High and Chattsworth Prep. On the auditorium stage came, "Wilson Wood" the host of Academic Zap, "Competing for Chattsworth Prep are, Coach Rai, Jannelle Nicholson, Daniel Doyle, William Beach, Doug D'Angelo, and Riddhi Rai." announced, "And for Secret Central High Susie Singleton, Bryoni Boyer, Catharine Carson, Earl Everly, and Georgia Griffith, and Michael Milano."

Georgia decided to compete cause she has nothing else to do and Earl wants to show off all the other nerds at SC High, "First question," Wilson said, "What is the Capital of Australia? Canberra, Sydney, or Melbourne."

"Canberra." Coach Rai shouted.

"That's correct" Wilson replied, "What year was the record player located, 1888, 1877, or 1842

"1877." answered William

"Correct," Wilson replied, "And what is the largest land animal in the world."

"The elephant." answered Daniel

"That's correct," Wilson replied in an annoyed voice.

"Go Chattsworth Prep!" shouted Mr. Kon.

The students of Secret Central High glared at him, later there was a commercial break and the score was 100 to 1. Susie figured that there's something up cause Chattsworth Prep isn't letting them answered. Then she saw that Coach Rai has cards on his hands. They followed Coach Rai backstage with Mr. Mack, "Excellent idea of hacking into the show's computer before the show and stealing the answers."

"Thank you, Coach Rai," Mr. Mack replied, "The school needs more money anyway."

"I knew he was cheating." Susie whispered, "We should do the element of surprise."

"I got this teach," Cathy said as she tossed a paintbrush at the nerd and he accidentally made the plans covered in paint.

When they got back on the air, they did a math equation, "What's 66X7?"

As Coach Rai looked at the cards, he saw that they were covered in paint. Wilson recognized them as the question answers. "Unfortunately, Chattsworth Prep has been disqualified." Wilson angrily said, "That means your points will now be taken to Team Secret Central making Secret Central High the winner.

"Good job Cathy," Susie whispered,

"Thanks, Miss. Singleton," Cathy whispered back.

They continued on the competition until they the score was 150 to 130. "Now for the ultimate question." Wilson said, "What year did The Beatles come to America, it was also the same year The Rocky and Bullwinkle show got canceled and the Summer Olympics took place in Tokyo, Japan. 1962, 1964, or 1966."

Susie knew it from the heart cause of her love for the 1960s, "1964." she shouted.

"That's correct" he shouted, "Secret Central High wins!"

Everyone congratulate Team Secret Central, except for Mr. Kon and the students for Chattsworth Prep. Mr. Mack found paint on the cards and he was ruined.

The next day, SC High celebrated their victory at Pizza Heaven where Marty sold pizzas for half off.

The End.


	42. Have you heard about Freshman prom

It was the weekly Have U Heard meeting. They were all discussing prom, "I remember 's prom being western-themed."

"Let's not forget about last year's senior prom theme was Easter themed," Jenny replied, "I learned that from Ashley."

"Jeffery, Rudy, Natalie, Ashley, and Douglas are heading off to their senior prom this weekend." Sarah explained, "Also, it's Japanese themed. I hope they have vegetarian sushi."

Then Madison just thought up an amazing idea, "Maybe we can have our own Freshman Prom."

"Brilliant idea," Madison said.

Meanwhile, Rudy and Jeffery were getting excited for Senior Prom when Magenta, Tonya, and Dena came up, "What do you want girls?" Jeffery asked in annoyance.

"We were wondering what type of dress should we wear to Magenta's cousin's wedding." Tonya explained, "We have I'm a Superstar and your not collection, the Number one person collection and the greedy chick collection."

"The Greedy Chick collection" Rudy suggested.

"Good idea," Dena replied

"Your cousin will be jealous in no time," Tonya said to Magenta

"This will show all of the losers." Magenta said.

The trio left to get ready, "Natalie told me that Greedy Chick is one of the worst dress collections in the world." Jeffery said in caution.

"Yeah," Rudy replied, "But we want to teach them not to be so hard on people."

"They did insult Jenny for her gymnastics skill in the 4th grade." Jeffery recalled, "Our maternal grandmother was a gymnast and told her about the routines."

Saturday night came and they were all arriving at Singleton Residents in their Freshman Homecoming apparel. Serena was amazed that they're reusing their formal apparel. As they were going to the backyard, Serena thought that she could help out. She got on the phone and called Jesse, Petunia, and Darla.

Meanwhile in the backyard. The Freshman prom theme was Nutcracker themed. Susie remembered watching The Nutcracker when she was 6 and did a report on it for her 1st-grade class which gave her an A+. They were having a good time, "I heard that Douglas is now going to college in Las Vegas." Sarah explained.

"That's where Tonya's cousin lives," Emma recalled,

"He's majoring in Sports history," Bryoni said.

Jenny started to worry, Michael came up to her. He told Jenny that sometimes long distance relationship never works out. Jenny thought he was right.

Serena, Jesse, Petunia, and Darla came in wearing ballet apparel. They did a dance routine and served the prom-goers. "Auntie, can I announce the Prom King and Queen please?"

"I forgot to do a voting ballot!" Susie shouted.

"I got this" Serena said, "Who do u guys want to be your Freshman prom king and queen?"

"Madison Meriwether and Michael Milano!" everyone shouted.

Petunia gave Madison her crown while Jesse gave Michael his crown.

"Congrats guys," Darla commented.

Monday came and Jenny found Douglas talking to Jeffery "Douglas," Jenny said to him, "I need to talk to you."

"2 people, who go to colleges in separate states, can they still be friends?" Jenny asked.

"They are and I'll write to u," Jenny said.

"Same here," Douglas replied.

Magenta, Tonya, and Dena came in looking angry, "I can't believe that your cousin hated our dresses!"

"And we have to return them for refunds!" Dena shouted.

"What's with them?" Jenny asked.

"We tricked those 3 into buying the Greedy Chick dress collection to teach them not to waste their money," Jeffery whispered.

"Good work Bro," Jenny whispered.

The end.


	43. Have you heard about the tattletale

At the disco, Mr. Kon was enjoying himself and seeing if there are any kids to tattle on. There he saw Elizabeth, Ethel, and Ellen carrying frogs. "Hey Emily, your 3 daughters are bringing in frogs into the building!" he shouted to her.

Then he saw Petunia carrying rollerskating without a helmet, "Sally," Mr. Kon shouted, "Petunia is rollerskating without a helmet!"

He finally saw Brandon's 3-year-old twin sisters running around, "Barbara," he shouted, "Your twins are wondering off."

Sally, Emily, and Barbara were getting annoyed by his tattling. Susie came in with Serena. She saw her friends and asked them what was going on. They explained everything on what Mr. Kon was doing and they were getting annoyed by it. Suddenly, Monique and her friends came, "Hello Monique" Susie glared.

"Tina, Ogum, and I thought we could do some roller skating her, the theater way," Monique explained.

"Where you guys recite Shakespeare while roller skating?" Emily recalled.

"You did that during the 88 Discopalooza incident where you recited A Midsummer's Night Dream and you purposely insulted the judges," Barbara recalled.

"They looked tacky like the old bird outside the roller rink," Tina replied.

"Old bird?" Susie asked.

"Yeah," Ogum answered, "He keeps talking about Kosaku and his childhood."

Mr. Kon was tattling on the cafe waiter when he got shocked. Outside, they saw an old man talking to some of the teenagers, "And so Kosaku walks up to the girls and messed up his math equations."

They all started to laugh, "Father!" Mr. Kon shouted.

"Hello Kosaku." his father replied,

"You must be Kosaku's father from Japan, "Kan" Susie suggested, "Sally told me all about you."

"So what brings you here?" Sally asked.

"I thought I would visit my son and my first born daughter here in Bronzeleaf," Kan explained.

"Daddy," blushed a Japanese woman who looked like Lizzie, "Not in front of the teenagers."

"Now sweetie," Kan replies, "It has been 6 years since I last saw you and look how Lizzie has grown."

"Like Grandpa," Lizzie said, "Did you really started working at a local fish market."

"Of course," Kan answered,"But I stopped when I heard about the overfishing crisis and became an ornithologist."

"Like Gnarly," Lizzie replied.

"Move it, Lizzie!" Mr. Kon shouted.

"He is always tattling on others," Kan explained, "He started off tattling on his 4 younger sisters and sometimes he wished he was either an only child."

Then a handsome caucasian man came in, "Darling you made it," Mrs. Lawerence said as she kissed her husband.

"I had to finish lifeguard training." explained. Mr. Lawerence.

"Kino, whatever do you see in him?" Kosaku asked in distress.

"He protects our oceans," Kino answered.

Mr. Kon needed to impress his father. Susie suggested that he can go on the roller rink without tattling on someone. He rarely avoids tattling, but he'll do it to please his dad. Susie told the DJ to play a hard rock song, Kosaku placed on skates and got on the floor. He avoided a punk rocker skateboarding backward, a business kid with a stain on his shirt, and an Emo girl texting while skating. This made Kan really amazed.

He was really proud of his son for going through the entire song without tattling on people, "Not bad Kosaku." Susie said as Kosaku removed his skates and placed on his shoes.

"Thanks," Kosaku said, "But your still a loser."

He left the roller rink to watch his soaps with Mr. Mack and the Chattsworth Prep math teachers. "What's with Uncle Kosaku?" Lizzie asked.

"Him and his math soaps." Kino answered, "He'll go nuts if he misses an episode."

The End.


	44. Have you heard about the finals

It was 2 weeks til the finals are over and the last day of school starts. They were given reports based on the books by Sharon Singleton. They picked the books they liked the best and they decide to do it.

Later at Simon residents, Mr. Simon brought home a tofu/onion pizza. Starshine was telling her family about the mysterious real estate agent who interrupted her yoga class with bagpipe music, scared away the Anime Lover's of Bronzeleaf club with wrestling moves, stole Braede's dinner, and insulted all of the workers at the community center. Sarah felt suspicious.

During the week the students were finishing up their book reports in their special way. On the other hand, Jeff and Earl were attending a football game in Myrtle Beach.

At school, Susie was holding a folder with the finals for the school year. Outside of school, Brandon and Dean were riding their skateboards to school when they saw Summer with a guy with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. They were horrified by this.

Inside, they told Michael what was going on and he isn't sure on them. He figured that they can talk to Summer when they run into her.

During lunch, they saw a man in Scottish apparel butting in line. The students were getting annoyed by this. Accompanying him were 2 18-year-old Scottish boys. They stole 3 lunch trays and pushed Michael, Emma, and Jenny out of the way. "Those guys are rude," Emma whispered.

"Don't mind them," Magenta said to them, "That's just my uncle, "Sheamus" and his sons, "Brian" and "Finlay" they're visiting my mom."

"Then why are they eating in the cafeteria?" Jenny asked.

"They're banned from Pizza Heaven for disgusting the customers with their constant haggis talk." Magenta answered.

"Mr. MacCum," Tonya said, "You were amazing when you kicked Emerson, Jenkins, and Milano out of the way."

"Lassie," Mr. MacCum replied, "I've bullied numerous people all my life from stealing homework to stuffing people in lockers."

"Father taught us all the school bully routines." Finlay continued, "Which is why we're banned from all the schools in the county and that we're homeschooled."

"So get lost you freaky hags." Brian insulted as Magenta, Dena, and Tonya got mad.

At the last Have You Heard meeting. Susie was talking to the guy that was talking to Summer. Summer came in and Michael explained about the guy she was talking to, "Shane is my brother." Summer explained.

"Your brother?" Dean asked.

"Shane is usually working as a news reporter in Charleston." Summer explained, "I told him all about the Have You Heard club and we were invited."

"Y'all must be the Have You Heard club gang," Shane said, "Susie has told us all about y'all."

"We're visiting for a few days to recall their days in Bronzeleaf." Summer explained

Then Susie and Stanley came in looking excited. Everyone sat down looking pumped, except for Sarah, "Now it's the last HYH meeting I'm going to reveal your secrets." Susie explained, "So don't be embarrassed."

She revealed all the secrets to the members.

Have You Heard Secrets

Brandon Brown has a crush on Sarah."

Bryoni Boyer was once friends with Magenta Morgan but broke their friendship after she used her house as an audition set.

Cathy is afraid of heights

Dean reads Girly Princess Gals books

Emma has a crush on Brandon

Jenny listens to Sweetie Tyrene music

Lucy's late father was Sweetie Tyrene's manager

Madison was once the kid star Maddie Sunlight

Michael hates being alone.

Sarah has a crush on Brandon.

"And you know my secret that I accidentally ate a pepperoni slice as a teenager," Susie recalled.

"That way no one would make you think you're a meat eater sis," Stanley replied.

"Stanley has told me that," Shane replied, "And you thought they were tomatoes."

Sarah started to stand up, "I have to go." Sarah said as she made a peace sign and left.

"Sarah!" Brandon shouted.

After Sarah left, Monique came in feeling upset. She explained that Sheamus's construction crew is in town. Jenny didn't know what she meant, "He's my older brother and one of the worst students in Secret Central's history." Monique explained.

"He keeps hurting others for no reason, never pays for his lunch, and forces vegetarians to eat meat" Susie recalled in disgust.

"Why didn't your dad expel him?" Lucy asked.

"Then our school we'll be sued by Angus," Susie answered

"Father always sues people for minority things and if they try to transfer him." Monique continued.

Monique also said that MacCum Realty is going to tear down a tree because there's oil underneath it. Everyone didn't know what they meant, except for Susie, "That's not just any tree," Susie replied, "That's is the tree where the founder of Secret Central High, "James " first came up with the idea of the name. Bronzeleaf was finishing up the new high school so teens can have an education, but they needed a name. That's when sat down under the tree where he likes to keep secrets and it was in the center of the forest. That's when he came up with, "Secret Central"."

"That's why she left early," Emma said.

They didn't know what were they going to do. Susie remembers rallies during the Civil Rights Movement and the Vietnam War. Hippies gather around and shout for peace. That's when they decided to stand up against Mr. MacCum.

Later, Sarah tied herself to a tree with a pretty green ribbon around it. She looked at her peace watch and waited for the real estate company to come. Suddenly, bulldozers came and in one of them was Sheamus and his sons,"Look, Father," Brian shouted, "It's that hippie girl."

"The one from that secret telling club we heard from Aunt Monique," Finlay recalled.

Suddenly, a familiar cat came up to Sarah, "Coconut?" Sarah asked.

The Have You Heard gang along with all their friends and of course Jeff, Earl, Dena, Tonya, and Magenta came. As Brandon freed Sarah, they kissed, leaving Emma jealous. The students gathered around the tree and shouted, "Secret Central is our favorite school, celebration Bronzeleaf rules! Secret Central is our favorite school, celebration Bronzeleaf rules!"

The construction workers decided to stop, but Mr. MacCum wouldn't allow it.

"Lads and Lassies," Sheamus shouted, "Your ruining our chances to make money!"

The gang started to humiliate him. Cathy painted his face, Georgia scared him with fake vampire fangs, Dean made his trip on his skateboard, Emma placed Coconut on him and he started to scratch Sheamus, and Jenny kicked him with a soccer ball on his face.

Finlay and Brian tried to stop him, but Jeff and Earl grabbed them while Magenta and Tonya gave them makeovers. Dena recorded the whole thing on her camera and she decided to make this go viral.

Susie and Monique came in. That's Sheamus knew that he was set up by his younger sister, "Ever since I was a wee tike you've been torturing me and making me do all of your work," Monique growled.

"You were the first American born MacCum Whimp," Sheamus recalled while he stuck his tongue out.

Suddenly, the police showed up and arrested him for an illegal oil operation. Everyone cheered.

On the last day, Susie gave out all the finals grades and everyone was good, except for Jeff and Earl's, "Sir I told you we should've done the book report instead of going to that football game in Myrtle Beach!" Earl growled.

"Says you!" Jeff shouted.

"I'm afraid you 2 will have to be held back since I learned from your parents that you hate summer school." Summer said to them.

Later they celebrated the last day of school with a 50% discount at Pizza Heaven. Marty was giving everyone their favorite slices and a veggie pizza for Susie. He blew a kiss at Susie and he left. She was sitting down with Monique, "After my ex-sister-in-law divorced him," Monique explained, "She still gets haunted by how he treated her like dirt."

"Sibling rivalry is really harsh," Susie said, "Sometimes my brother and I fight too, but we fix things. Anyway, we did really good at stopping Sheamus and his boys."

"But I'm always better than you." Monique replied as the stand-up, "Come Magenta, your father wants us to his bills."

"Bills on the first day of break?" Magenta asked.

"I mean it!" Monique growled.

Magenta, Tonya, and Dena left for the Morgan residents. Sarah, Emma, and Brandon were enjoying a broccoli pizza Sarah and Emma bit their slices into heart shapes, which made Brandon embarrassed, "That's really creative cous." Cathy commented

"Thanks, Cat," Emma called out.

The end.


	45. Secret Central cast

Tim Allen- Principal Singleton

Leigh Anne Baker- Barbara Brown

Aziz Ansari- Mr. Mulge

Jeff Bennent- Walter Wolf.

Lynda Carter- Sharon Singleton.

Greg Cipes- Andrew Aubin

Brian Cox- Angus Maccrum

Billy Ray Cyrus- Scott Snyder

Zac Efron- Stanley Singleton

Keith Ferguson- Coach Durham, Larry Lee.

Dave Foley- Mr. Simon.

Nika Futterman: Serena Singleton.

Grey Griffin- Mrs. Carson, Emma Emerson, Dena Demarco, Morgan Morrone, Ogum Yun Soo- DeMarco, Susie Singleton.

Selena Gomez- Alexis Allen.

Jennifer Hale- Malina Martinez, Natalie Nicolby, Tess and Tracey Taylor.

Jonah Hill- Michael Milano.

Camille Hyde- Samuella Steele.

Anjaly Jay- Mrs. Mulge

Allison Janney- Sarah's grandma.

Ashley Johnson- Ashley Adams.

James Earl Jones- Papa Boyer.

Tom Kenny- Brandon Brown, Mr. Brown, Mr. Darling, Earl Everly, Marty Meriwether, Mayor Mips, Millard Morgan, Gesualdo De Chiara.

Janice Kwaiye- Darla Darling.

Bobby Lee- Kosaku Kon.

Peyton List- Jenny Jenkins.

Kelly Macdonald- Monique Morgan.

Finlay Macmillan- Finlay Maccrum

Jason Marsden- Rudy Reynolds

Jack McBrayer- Shane Snyder

Kevin Mcdonald- Jordan the janitor.

Reba Mcentire- Shawna Snyder

Brennan Mejia- Mateo Morterero

Scott Menville- Jeff Jackson

Lara Jill Miller- Mrs. Jenkins.

T. J Miller- Dean Darling.

Bill Mumy- Mr. Carson

Liliana Mumy- Cathy Carson

Olivia Olson- Roro Rodriquez

Martin Olson- Mr. Rodriquez

Rob Paulsen- Miguel Martha, Doug Durham.

Simon Pegg- Sheamus Maccrum

Kevin Michael Richardson- Myron Marbleston.

Rachel Ramras- Jen James.

Jim Rash- Marteese Mack

Jason Ritter- Jeffery Jenkins.

Roz Ryan- Mama Boyer.

Kristen Schaal- Tonya Taylor.

Dwight Schultz- Clement

Stephanie Sheh- Lucy Lee, Lynda Lee, Mrs. Lee.

Dana Snyder- Mr. Emerson

Ben Stein-Velio Saso

Brian Stepanek- Mr. Jenkins.

Mindy Sterling- Meghan Meriwether.

Tara Strong- Georgina Griffith, Ivy Ingalls, Jesse Jackson, Magenta Morgan, Rachel Ruff, Petunia Simon, Sarah Simon

Alyson Stoner- Missy Mips.

Jeff Sutphen- Wilson Wood.

Cree Summer- Bryoni Brown.

Taylor Swift- Summer Singleton.

George Takei- Kan Kon

Jill Taley- Emily Emerson

Lauren Tom- Kino Kon-Lawerence.

Brian Vernel- Brian Maccrum

Kristen Wigg- Sally Simon

April Winchell- Tina Tillman- Taylor

Mary Elizabeth Winstead- Madison Meriwether.

Niki Yang- Lizzie Lawerence.

Additional voices- Tara Strong, Ben Diskin, Dee Bradley Baker, Leigh Ann Baker, Jill Taley, April Winchell, Stephanie Sheh, Grey Griffin, Jennifer Hale, Lara Jill Miller, Tom Kenny, Alyson Stoner, Cree Summer, Rob Paulsen, Rachel Ramras, Jeff Bennett, April Winchell, Lauren Tom, Jason Marsden, and Keith Ferguson.

I would like to thank Dash Master 48, 23Stellaorgana, S Danyal Allen, Springtime Bonnie, and Writer Kanisha for giving me good ideas and being loyal fans.


End file.
